Kurobocchan
by Amaymon
Summary: Ciel's been a Demon for a while now and is starting to get intense pains from the change. Sebastian's concern is minimal as his cursed life continues. What better way than to relieve his anger than to cure Ciel's pain AND get a little revenge on the side?
1. Kurobocchan: Black Young Master

Kurobocchan

**Preview - Ciel's POV**

_Demon's Realm, 1894_–_Five years after Ciel's conversion._

It wasn't something I'd asked for, though I didn't mind it either. Alois Trancy had made sure neither butler, no, he made sure no one could take my soul. For once, I was rather glad at that boy's notions, though if it weren't for his creepy obsession to be acknowledged by Claude, none of this would have happened and I'd have died, willingly allowing Sebastian to claim what was rightfully his. I would have loved for Sebastian to finally attain my soul–he has and always will be so very deserving–but I am equally pleased that I will not have to die _ever_ and that he will be by my side for all _eternity._

I enjoy being a Demon, you never get sick, you cannot die as easily, so many of the skills I lacked in––balance, timing, agility, strength, and ultimately control over my emotions–had improved significantly, you don't age, and you always look so damn perfect!

To be honest, it was amazing being a Demon! I enjoyed every moment since the transformation, although what had been bugging me was Sebastian's unenthusiastic response to it. I understand perfectly that he hasn't got much reason to be his usual amused self, but it's not like I'm making it completely horrible for him. I no longer need his assistance in trivial matters, neither of us makes much mess, so he doesn't have to clean like he used to and all the while that I couldn't help but push that awful feeling of guilt to the back of my mind; I had an itching sort of nuisance nagging at me.

"Sebastian," I spoke in my–now–perfect and rhythmic voice. My ever loyal Demon butler appeared suddenly–for he had no reason to hide his abilities now that we were staying in his realm. "What is this feeling? It's somewhat familiar, but I can't remember what it is, I haven't felt it in so long. I order you to help make it go away!"

"What kind of itching is it?" Sebastian had lost his nicer nature he used to show me. He now answered everything monotonously and never did he beat around the bush, he was so blunt now–I hated it! I never thought I'd miss his sly smirks and glances he used to give me out the corners of his eyes, nor the teasing he would share so openly about my height and inability to complete the simplest of tasks like tying my own shoe-laces. His fawning made me sick at one point, but now I somehow miss it.

Of course I felt bad, Sebastian had never wronged me in anyway, but it wasn't my fault! If I could change what happened–without knowledge of the feeling of being a Demon–then I would in an instant. Among the other Demons, Sebastian had become a mockery and had lost all his respect and reputation he had gained before his encounter with me, it would break anyone's heart–even a heartless Demon's–but such is life and it cannot be reversed.

"I don't know, but it's incessant and it feels like..." I pondered, sitting dubiously in my high throne with my legs crossed. My hand–with nails obsidian black–had subconsciously ran down my chest and rested over my stomach, gripping it ever so slightly. "It feels like..."

A flash of nostalgic emotion passed over Sebastian's face faster than the speed of light.

"Like your insides are burning, like you need to satisfy an unattainable need, like you could never forget the irritating feeling until it's been sufficed? A feeling that drives you almost insane, a feeling that compels you to want to harm, a feeling that makes you regret the day you formed such a contract in order to just know you never would have to feel like this again." Sebastian's eyes were flaming their demonic hue, though that stopped in an instant when he asked playfully, "That sort of feeling, my Lord?"

Finally, that cruel smirk reappeared–hidden behind his cheerful, albeit secretive smiles–one I had been dying to see for so many years now. I was unable to speak at first, I was still taken aback by his ungraceful show of emotions before and now the memorable feeling I had been granted to see once again on his face.

"Yes," I replied strongly, knowing that since he described it so very accurately that he must know how to make it go away, "more or less."

I thought I heard him make a "tch" sound, as if he was thinking something along the lines of "you don't know the half of it". The annoyance he may or may not have shown that I caught in his expression was almost beautiful–such an odd thing for a Demon to think too–but it held a special embrace over me. Sebastian's and my bond was much stronger than many other Demons' and their contracts had ever been. We will never part ways or be separated again. No, Sebastian was mine and mine forever and I won't ever let him leave me, he was my lifeline once before, my everything! And I am still that much of a child that I refuse to share nor stop wanting to play.

"There is only one feeling in my world which matches that description," Sebastian returned to his monotonous voice, but he appeared to be having fun with this, drawing out his response as he draws in my curiosity.

"What is it?" I tried to sound strong and austere, but the old feeling of our Master/Butler relationship was coming back and I loved how it felt.

"Simply, my Lord..." Sebastian purred and bowed before me.

"Spit it out!" I demanded childishly–and humanly–he looked up to me condescendingly, his eyes veiled by his long strands of raven hair and thick eyelashes.

"You're _hungry_.


	2. Insatiable Hunger

Chapter One

"'Hungry', you say?" Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes and repositioning himself in his throne. "I know what the feeling of _hunger_ is you imbecilic demon! I went thirteen years knowing what the feeling of hunger is, seeing as humans need to eat often to stay alive."

The eternal demon butler smirked to his undying young Master, once again lighting his Master's face up slightly. The demon stood from his bow and walked up the few rocky steps to meet Ciel's level, skulking around the back of the chair and finally stopping beside the boy. He leant down to his level and held his gaze for a brief moment, enjoying the human expression his Master was once again showing because of his strange way of dealing with such issues.

"My Lord, it seems you _do not_ understand," Sebastian's hand ran down Ciel's chest and rested over his stomach, before coming back up to lightly trace across the contours of his neck, "this hunger is something not just any food can satiate. It must be a specific kind of sustenance which you can only obtain by either stealing or trading something of equal value for. And let me tell you this, the stolen ones _never_ taste good. They are vile, wretched, unsatisfying and burning with a rancid piquancy."

"Are you going to tell me what it is or are you going to avoid answering me like you always do–" Ciel had to stop himself there, as things weren't like they used to be. "Like you always… _did?_"

The question caught Ciel off-guard, he wondered if things were returning to how they used to be between them– he secretly was hoping that they would. Even though Ciel was a demon now, he understood human emotions more than any other demon could–because unlike them, he _was_ human once, rather than just taking a human form and acting as one. The younger male would still forget his new self and the human side of him would show through as his eyes would return to their brilliant sapphire hue from the exotic and demonic red every now and again. Whenever they did switch back to blue, Sebastian brightened up more. Although he appeared genuinely content, he looked more relieved than happy, because when Ciel was taking on a demon status, he was much more cruel and sadistic.

And that's what made Ciel feel even guiltier. The fact that he himself enjoyed his new way of life too much and that whenever Sebastian ever showed him his true happy side, it was only ever out of thought that he could perhaps somehow–despite the impossibility of it–obtain his Master's soul or get a glimpse of the humanity left inside of him. That's what hurt Ciel the most about this. Sebastian had grown on him, he had accepted that he would one day give up his soul in exchange for all of Sebastian's help to complete his life-long goal and now he could never return the favour, but he was glad that he could forever be with this man–no, this demon–and that thought alone caused him such distress. It pained the boy to realise that he liked the company of his demon more than anyone else in his past life, not even his parents could compare any longer–which was the starting point of Sebastian's existence in Ciel's former life. The very thought made him angry and he couldn't help but always take it out on _his_ demon.

"Tell me, Sebastian!" Ciel ripped Sebastian's hand from himself, tightly gripping the elder demon's wrist so much that you could hear the bones were on the verge of snapping. "Do not make me punish you once again!"

"What makes you think I dislike your punishment, my Lord?"

The very words made Ciel gape and release his butler's wrist immediately. That annoying underlying perverse innuendo Sebastian used when he was human was causing the late Phantomhive boy to reminisce and the itching that started all of this change and return of character was getting worse with every moment he kept gazing into eyes that were so similar to his now.

"J-just tell me, it's an order, you… fool." Ciel managed to compose himself, turning away from the elder male, uncrossing his legs and sighing.

"As you wish, my Lord, but I cannot guarantee you will like what I have to say," Sebastian straightened back up and moved around the back of the throne and whispered the answer into his Master's ear, not only startling the boy, but making him speechless and incapable of movement.

"_It is about time you need to find your very own soul to devour, if you wish to survive down here without a contract, that is._"

The words were haunting almost; they sent chills down his spine, making his hair stand on the back of his neck and his blood run cold. Once he finally regained enough mobility to face Sebastian, his sense of hearing returned as he heard his demon butler's chuckle echo throughout their lair.

"That is out of the question!" Ciel huffed. "As if I would lower my standards to do such a disgusting thing like ingest a soul. I don't even believe in souls myself, so it really would be pointless–"

"Young Master, if you consider us demons to be below you, then you too are now below your old self," Sebastian breathed. "Nonetheless, if you do not consume a soul, sooner or later you will not be able to withstand the atmosphere in our realm nor would you be able to endure the physical change to your carcass. I only can because I am still under contract–_and because I was born a demon._"

"Was that your attempt at taunting me?" Ciel asked in a childish and sarcastic manner, his crimson bloodied eyes on the verge of sparkling to a magenta hue.

Although Ciel didn't want to have to find a soul and eat it, he couldn't deny the fact that the pain and need to fulfil what this body craved–what his new instincts _desired_–was getting incredibly stronger and even harder to resist. He truly did have a need for something in which he'd never tasted before, something that was beyond his old selves comprehension. Something only a demon or other kind of supernatural entity could find its location and be able to reach it without damaging its core. For now, he'll have to humour his demon–and even himself–when it came down to this soul business.

"Not at all, I was just stating the truth."

The demon smirked and walked back around to stand before his demon Lord. He had spent these past five years trying to think of a way to get revenge on his young Master, but never could think of a worse enough punishment that wouldn't somehow backfire and involve him getting on Ciel's bad-side. Although, now he had finally gotten the perfect plan, it pleased him to the point that he didn't care if he was to be a butler to this boy for eternity. So long as Ciel could feel the same kind of embarrassment he had been put through, he wouldn't mind. It was wrong to feel such things, though he was a demon and they were merited every time they committed more sins.

"Now, you could do what most demons do, much like I used to before you had summoned me, and just find any soul at random–though you can never be sure of how it will taste or what its effects on you will be," Sebastian purred, dramatically posing in such fashions as if he was trying to sell a product or state why his business would be a good investment to his Master, "or you could search for a soul that calls out to you, draws you in with every fibre and molecule of your existence, just like you did to me."

"If I do that, I might just end up like you are now," Ciel snickered.

"That isn't very nice, my Lord," the demon butler had to hold himself back from wanting to snap his Master's neck from that comment, "even though you are a demon and I taught you so much, you still lack some of the more important virtues–how _pitiful_."

"Hold your tongue, _butler, _you are the one who is pitiable at the moment!" Ciel glared at the man, standing and letting his long coat trail behind him as he made his way around the demon and to the balcony. The boy looked back, his red eyes glinting in the light, "If I have to search for a soul, does that mean we would be leaving this hell-hole?"

Sebastian chuckled at that comment, Ciel merely rolled his eyes–he got that it was an unintended pun, but that didn't make it funny–strutting back over to Sebastian and grabbing his tie. He pulled the elder male down to his level and stared at him, waiting for an answer. When he didn't make a sound, Ciel gritted his teeth and pulled his tie with such a force that Sebastian was forced to the floor. He turned over so that he was on his back and facing up to his Master. That had only made the boy more agitated, so he lifted up one of his skinny legs wrapped in sharp-heeled leather boots and ground the tip of his shoe into Sebastian's chest. The long coat Ciel wore that dragged on the floor draped around Sebastian's shoulders and middle, the position of his young Master and how intimate the scene was forced the demon butler to smile, no matter how much pain he was in from the toe digging in between his ribcage.

"Answer me, you piece of shit!" Ciel spat, no longer able to keep himself composed.

"Not exactly, there's a special place us demon's go to find for what we yearn to devour. Although, if you'd have wished it, we may have left here any time you liked. Though seeing as you've been declared dead in London, if you wish to return, I would suggest a disguise if you did not want to…" Sebastian thought of an appropriate response, "...cause a disturbance if spotted by a former _acquaintance_." Sebastian's hand ran up the boy's foot, calf and then up the back of his thigh until Ciel had swat his hand away and removed himself from the spot he was in, allowing the elder demon to get back to his feet.

"It would have been nice to have been told that piece of information a few years back, Sebastian. You know I would prefer somewhere a little less destroyed and without as much chaos," the younger male's eye twitched with annoyance. Then again, the more he thought about it, his old home was very much destroyed and full of chaos with his old servants and the like hard at "work".

It had been a long five years, serving a human-turned-demon (and an extra three years serving him as a human) Master, but with his current plan, it will not be for nothing. Sebastian would make sure that if this is what his sentence would be for being too determined and wanting to finish what he'd started in obtaining the perfect soul, then he was going to make sure his Master was going to receive an equal payment to having the perfect servant. He would make the boy just as miserable as he is to ensure his own amusement could be satiated just once more at the expense of the late Earl Phantomhive.

Suddenly the boy fell to his knees as his stomach tightened and caused a surge of burning want to course throughout him, making him convulse and throw a fit like spoilt human children did when they couldn't get their own way. He remained on the floor, scowling and holding back from wanting to punch his own stomach and scratch his own insides out.

"The desire to feed is getting stronger, I see," Sebastian cocked his head to the side, smiling devilishly.

"Shut up!" Ciel seethed, holding his sides tightly before tossing himself and turning over so he didn't have to see his butler's face. "Just help me up and over to my room!"

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice, though he did as the young Lord asked, slowly out of spite. He could no longer take this bratty show of superiority over him. Once his Master had settled down onto his bed, the boy didn't look at him; he only gripped the bed sheets while he hung his head to hide it from the butler. Ciel was hiding his pained expression; he was biting his lip so hard that it had pierced from the severity of a razor-sharp tooth. His brows were furrowed and his muscles–especially in the stomach area–were completely tensed. The boy was trying to hide how bad the craving–of what he assumed was for "souls"–was getting from the elder demon and himself, he really didn't want to have to resort to doing such a revolting and monstrous thing–even if he was such a creature now.

"W-why?" Ciel stuttered. "Why did you not warn me that I would feel like this eventually? Surely you knew, so why–wait, was it your plan all along? To make me feel worse than I already do about you never being able to reach my soul, so you kept this information from me, so you could one day see me writhing in pain like you?–You are in pain from not eating in so long, aren't you?"

"Certainly not, but I won't deny that seeing you like this amuses me. I am in pain; I can control and choose how I react to such troublesome things though, unlike your once human corpse that cannot choose. I am being greatly affected by my own starvation though, so do not think for a moment that it is only you who is suffering." Sebastian knelt by his Master's bed before Ciel, a hand on his the boy's knee and the other slowly ascending to take a soft but firm hold of his Lord's chin. "But, unlike me, I can never consume another soul and will be stuck in this limbo-hybrid-corpus for eternity. I will never die because of the lack of nutrients, though the pain will become greater over time–so you're lucky I don't completely hate _you_ for what happened to our contract or else I would have to do something completely drastic and out of line."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, it was never my fault to begin with that you got stuck in this position, so the hate you hold against me is already drastically out of line," Ciel then swat Sebastian's hands off of him again as he rolled over in his luxurious bed–it was now that he hated he never needed sleep, it would be a good excuse to make the demon leave his presence without seeming completely rude.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, though what his young Master had said was true, it wasn't his fault, but that didn't make him lose any of his new found hatred for the boy and his new attitude. For a while, Sebastian had found the human to be truly of interest to him, he actually had grown to enjoy his company, the boy even made him proud of some of the darkest sins he could commit, yet his core would still remain pure and innocent without a single blemish.

But that nostalgic moment passed quickly when he would think of the way the boy would treat him now. Yes, there was not much to keep tidy and he did get more time to himself without being interrupted by inept servants or troublesome matters from other beings–such as the clingy red-head death god, Grell Sutcliffe. The demon shuddered at the thought of Grell attempting to seduce him in scandalous clothing that would make even a demon blush–and demons could wear some pretty revealing attire.

Before Sebastian made himself sick from the memories, he stood to leave his Master in peace, seeing as he would be ordered to leave soon enough anyway if he didn't leave on his own.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked meekly. The demon turned around from the doorway and stared at his Master, not needing to reply as Ciel knew he would be there. He would always be there, forever and a day. Though Sebastian always would reply, it comforted Ciel knowing that there was someone always there for him, even if that someone was a monstrosity like himself–despite his Lord being that very same creature.

"Yes, my Lord?" he answered like he always did–_always will_.

"If I ordered you to go and eat enough souls to fill you for now, would that work?"

The sudden change and humanity his Master showed him–despite facing the opposite direction–had taken Sebastian aback. He did not expect such a question, even if it was impossible. A small smile graced his lips and at this moment, he almost felt guilty for wanting to put his plan into action as soon as possible–_almost_.

"I am flattered and grateful you would think of my wellbeing, even now after everything that's happened, though I am afraid not, my Lord," Sebastian leaned into the room more, "I cannot consume another soul while under contract."

"Oh."

It was all Ciel had said. He didn't make another sound–apart from the odd groan from the hunger pains. Sebastian didn't leave the doorway for a while, though when he noticed the time, he finally left. The demon butler wasn't having second thoughts on getting revenge, but the longer he thought about it was making him sick thinking about how his Master was going to be even grumpier and more demanding if he remained hungry. So Sebastian had an idea, it was sure to change his Master's ideals on eating souls and ultimately Sebastian would once again have the upper hand and ability to force him back against the wall into submission and regain his superiority over the human-turned-demon.

His reputation as a demon would definitely sky-rocket above where it had been before he was condemned to unending servitude if he could pull this off. All he needed now, was a way to persuade his Master that stolen souls, in comparison to what an earned soul tastes like, are not even worthy of his consumption. Of course he would not actually have a soul of either status to display, but Sebastian would make sure he listened to every word he said in this department. For Sebastian, it would be a piece of cake.

"Oh, young Master, you may think I am completely at your service," Sebastian smirked wickedly, his eyes shimmered a magnificent magenta, his smile full of conceit yet appearing beautiful, something easily confused with his deceit he could so easily splay, "but you must have never taken in what I always told you and anyone else who questioned my abilities. You must remember I am not human. I have no emotions like humans do. For I am–and always will be–a butler… _and a demon._"


	3. Oui, Mon Ami

Chapter Two

The demon child tossed and turned all night, but could not rest one bit. The hunger burning within him was growing stronger, making it harder to ignore. Sebastian was taking great pleasure in seeing Ciel squirm, though even when ordered to, he could not help his Master in this area more than he already had. This of course made the younger male furious and caused him to act out more frequently through violence.

"But I order you to make it stop," Ciel writhed on his back while grasping his stomach, "I _order _it!"

"I _cannot_, my Lord," Sebastian's suave and velvety vocals rose above his Master's cries. "You are the only one who can attain this kind of meal. No other can do it for you, even if you order it–_even if you beg_–I cannot."

"You 'cannot' or _will not?_"

Sebastian closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. He exhaled and stared at the boy, bored with this conversation. "I _cannot._"

"You worthless, arrogant, pathetic excuse of a butler–_Of a demon!_" Ciel seethed, violently throwing himself towards Sebastian and throwing multiple punches to his face and kicks to his torso, he shattered a few of the elder demon's bones and made him bleed quite profusely wherever the skin had broken. "You are supposed to do as I say. Bring me enough souls to stop this pain, now!"

"No," Sebastian answered firmly, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he slowly got back to his feet, looking down upon his Master. His ribs were splintering his other human corpus insides, though for now he would have to deal with the slight pain, as his Master was giving him a look that showed he wasn't about to listen to a word he would say–unless it were, "Yes, my Lord."

"I told you to–"

"I heard what you said, my–_demon_–Lord_. _I am not deaf," Sebastian's patience was wearing thin, "nor am I any of those aforementioned insults you call me. If I were, you wouldn't rely on me like you do, would you?"

It was rhetorical. Sebastian wiped away the rest of the blood from him; his cuts were no longer there. "If you are in need of a soul to satiate your cravings, then you will need to form a contract. You could steal a soul, although it won't be enough to even make the pains go away in the slightest. I'll also remind you that stolen souls are disgusting and are not worthy to ever pass your lips."

"But why can't you bring me the souls?"

"I am under contract," Sebastian breathed, allowing his body to get the oxygen it needed to heal his wounds faster. "You can't obtain another soul while under contract."

Ciel had finally calmed a bit, allowing Sebastian to heal before he thought back about what happened with Claude and Alois. The boy cocked an eyebrow and asked the raven-haired demon about that incident and how Claude had managed to very nearly claim his soul while contracting with him in his delusional state.

"He was still contracted to Jim Macken," Sebastian removed his bloodied gloves and knelt before the bed, turning his hand to reveal to Ciel his scarring of the contract. "I was always still contracted to you, just as Claude was to Jim, but he had found a loop in the system. He had done something very dangerous and frowned upon. He was that desperate for your soul, that he risked ruining yours and Jim's soul–killing you both, even–just to get to it.

"That is how Claude managed that. I would never have done anything to dirty your soul, it _was_ perfection on its own. The only way I could get you a contracted soul would be to do what Claude did and join it with yours. And as you can see, that is rather impossible now.

"So, you understand why I cannot bring you what you desire, yes?"

Ciel huffed, standing abruptly and pushing past Sebastian. He stared out his bedchamber's window, watching other demons wreak havoc and remain in their true form so casually. It truly was a horrific sight, but comprehendible to his once-human-mind.

"If I contracted with someone, wouldn't I still be in this pain while completing my half of the deal?" Ciel didn't turn back to look at his demon, he didn't have to. Sebastian's battered, yet always perfect appearance reflected in the glass. He was once again standing tall and showing that knowledgeable expression he had.

"It's not as evident while in servitude. One of the few mercies bestowed upon our kind."

"You mean '_your_ kind.'"

Sebastian picked something up from the dresser and walked towards Ciel, stopping just as millimetres from the boy. He leant down and put his free hand on his Master's shoulder, while his other hand crept around in front of his face, revealing a black, volcanic rock hand mirror. It's details were done so elegantly, yet it's design was still created by that of a follower from Hell.

"It is not just I who is the demon in your life anymore, my Lord," Sebastian and Ciel looked into the mirrored image. Ciel's eyes flickered a deep ruby as he registered his butler's words. They flecked magenta for the briefest of moments at that thought and after a moment of complete silence while they stared into the mirror, stealing glances of one another's facial features, the Sebastian smirked.

"_Our_ kind."

Earl Phantomhive rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before sighing exasperatedly. He turned around and only then realised how close his butler was to him. A splash of red tinted his cheeks before he regained composure and pushed his demon back to give him space. A ping of pain then bubbled inside his stomach, rising up his throat and then spreading throughout his limbs.

While he curled up on the floor in the foetal position, tensing and grunting from the pain, Sebastian only smirked more. He knew this was it. His Master wouldn't be able to take much more of this and would now ask him that glorious question!

The butler did nothing to help his Master, he just watched him suffer while wearing a grin. It had taken seven minutes for this wave of pain to cease completely. Out of breath, Ciel got to his feet and requested to he be helped to sit down on the edge of his bed. Sebastian did so indubitably.

He grabbed the elder demon's tie and leant his forehead forward to rest on Sebastian's chest, his still small frame heaving to restore the oxygen he needed to his lungs. Sebastian laced one hand through his Master's hair and rubbed small , yet firm circles on his back . Once he caught his breath, Ciel looked up to his butler with his glazed over, child-like eyes wanting to ask the unvoiced question. Sebastian lightly grazed his hand from the boy's back up his neck and along his jaw. He bent down to his ear and very softly spoke.

"Just ask, Milord," Sebastian's hand dropped from his jaw to the side of the bed, "once you know you can make a start to finding that soul which was designed specifically for your taste."

Sebastian ran his fingers down the young demon's arms, leaving an icy, cooling feeling wherever he touched. It soothed his burning muscles incredibly. The painless moment forced Ciel to think clearly and helped him to make up his mind about the whole contracting-and-devouring-a-soul ideal.

"How do I find a soul I'll like and form a contract with them?"

"Follow me."

Sebastian led Ciel through the demon realm to the sacred soul mausoleum. He held the door open for his Master before closing it and following him in. He grabbed a torch from the wall and clicked his fingers. The torch set itself alight and flickered in the light breeze that was still evident. Sebastian returned to the front of the line and guided the young demon down a long and steep staircase.

_He's probably leading me to Hell's core,_ Ciel thought.

"You can't enter Hell, so it doesn't matter. Hell's core is in the opposite direction anyway, my Lord." It was then Ciel panicked at the thought Sebastian could read his mind. He stressed at the idea of how long his butler had been able to do this. Sebastian chuckled. "Since when are you concerned about what I think of you?"

"Get out of my head!" Ciel blocked his ears and shut his eyes in attempt to help clear his mind. "That's an order!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian continued down the stairs, blocking out his Master's thoughts as best as he could, but it was impossible to completely block any other's thoughts out while in the sanctum. It had been made so that no one could have secrets while in here. You cannot hide anything in the old structure, your true colours are shared with anyone else in the room.

_He mustn't be able to tap into my thoughts,_ Sebastian thought excitedly. _This is too easy; I'm almost losing interest._

As they were reaching the bottom, a soft glow of pastel blue and green was visible. The further they descended, the brighter and clearer it became. Sebastian walked toward the light, turning to make sure Ciel was keeping up. The glow behind him gave the demon butler a softer and more approachable appearance. It made him look more like an angel than a demon.

Sebastian reached out his hand and feigned an innocent smile. He lured Ciel to the depths of Hell once, he was sure he could do it again just as easily. The younger demon looked on into the threshold of what would be the final stage to make him truly become a demon. Slowly, but surely he took Sebastian's hand and followed him in.

The light was blinding at first, though once Ciel's eyes had adjusted, it was surprisingly a disgusting follow up to what he'd thought a beautiful glowing room would look like. The walls dripped with a foul smelling, yet fluorescent ooze, the floor was pooled with a rotting lumpy black mush, the air was a few degrees below freezing point and saturated in a salty tasting moisture.

The room continued to glow though, delicate monochromatic butterflies fluttered around shakily, as if they were about to drop dead right then and there. Effervescent shimmering bubbles with a spectrum of colours reflecting on them floated around the room, each with their very own past, their own traumatic story to tell.

Ciel looked into one that was at his eye level, the image was very faint and translucent. He squinted to get a better look, only making out the terrified and teary face of a middle-aged woman before Sebastian cleared his throat, distracting Ciel from the scene that was about to go down.

_What are these?_ Ciel asked himself.

"These are the windows to the souls," Ciel looked at Sebastian disappointedly, knowing he'd read his mind again to answer him. Sebastian gave him an apologetic look before continuing. "This is how we find the souls that call out to us, the ones who cannot accept death just yet and are willing to forsake God and the Devil in order to continue living. To give up on Heaven and Hell, to give up on a peaceful rest after death, to give up on ownership of themselves.

"This is how I found you back then, your disgusting and filthy, yet pure and still innocent soul pleading to be saved. You were covered in shit and were about to be sacrificed by those pathetic and worthless excuses for religious followers. But you really were alluring. So alluring I have doubted you really were all that innocent, you were a rare diamond in a world of coal. You were like pure temptation.

"And when you finally relieved yourself of your affinity to religion, I was able to tempt the tempter and form the contract with you. Having me kill those despicable humans was the first part of our contract. Think of that stage as reading the documents to an irresistible deal and getting a preview of what would be yours. You must have liked what you saw, because you made the deal and never looked back.

"That is another reason I do not completely hate you now. Because you truly had every intention of completing your part of the contract. I suppose a demon having morals and values is rather foolish. You yourself offered it to me on numerous occasions but I couldn't do it. My part of the contract was not met, your goal was incomplete, and taking it early would have devalued your soul."

"What about now? Would you have rather it been devalued than to never obtain it?"

Sebastian came down from his high of nostalgia. He truly did have to think that question over. "I'm afraid I do not have an answer," Sebastian then took a breath and spun Ciel to face the main wall once again. "Just close your eyes and listen to the sounds. Listen tot he pleas and screams. Listen to the haunted memories of these unstable souls. Find the one that calls out to you. Find the one that you connect with."

Ciel did as Sebastian said, blocking out his voice and listening deeply, scanning the room with his mind.

"Find the one that you can taste, the one that feels like it's satiating your hunger just from a thought. The one that won't leave you alone. The one that hits close to home. When you find that one..."

Ciel licked his lips, zoning in on a voice that kept popping up in the back of his mind. He imagined its taste being of all the foods and beverages he liked, everything Sebastian could prepare to perfection–once he'd learned of a human's tastebuds.

_Please,_ a voice echoed in Ciel's mind, _save me from this eternal hell. Save me._

"...reach out and take it."

The demon boy lifted his arm up, reaching for the voice while he still kept his eyes closed. Sebastian's eyes glowed and just as Ciel's hand touched a bubble with the image of sorrow scratched into to, it popped and suddenly the room went pitch black.

An aura darker than the night and colder than ice surrounded them until Ciel found himself in a completely different location. His attire had changed and he found himself before a young male a few years older than him.

Ciel was surprised this had actually worked and remembered back to what Sebastian had said to him when they first met.

"Well, aren't you a very young–ah, a very cu-curious... Master?" Ciel bit his lip, he knew he'd just ruined his first impression, but as soon as a sharp pain began to erupt from his starved corpus he shook that from his thoughts and continued. "You have summoned me. This fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now... choose."

"I... I just want a friend. One that will never betray me. One that will appreciate me like I deserve to be. One that listens to any request. No matter what!"

"And what is your name?"

"Nate," the young male breathed. "Nate Biass. And what do I call you?"

"Cie-ah, that is up to you, Nate."

"What were you going to say?"

The Earl paused for a moment until he thought that it was a good opportunity to be given his own name, rather than have one made up for him that he was most likely not going to like.

"You may call me Ciel."

"Then it shall be. Ciel, you and I are going to get along perfectly."

Nate smiled at Ciel, not bothered in the least by his scandalous demon attire. His expression was a little familiar and it comforted Ciel. He looked to his right, observing the view of the new location he was in. Relief washed over him when he realised he knew where he was. The city lights twinkled and the silhouettes of the familiar icons brought back memories.

Paris, France.

"Yes, my... _friend_." Ciel smirked, " Or should I say, oui, mon ami."


	4. That Butler, on Hiatus

Chapter Three

Nate had taken Ciel back to his home and showed him around. His home was nothing special, a small building amongst others alike. A few decorative paintings and trinkets on display, along with some coats and hats hanging up on the rack which was nailed into the wall very poorly. Ciel hadn't considered that the person he'd form a contract with wouldn't be as well off as he was, so this living space was rather new to him when it came to anything long-term.

"Make yourself at home," Nate gestured towards the couch while he removed his jacket and boots. "I've a few questions to ask you and some things to make clear."

"Yes," Ciel sat down on the springy settee, wondering if this is where he's going to be staying for the entire duration of this contract.

The young man sat opposite his demon, looking him up and down a few times in silence, making Ciel feel incredibly overexposed after his sudden change of attire that happened without his consent. Nate continued to watch his demon closely, eyeing him for no reason in particular. Eventually, Ciel tired of being scrutinized by this human and cleared his throat, repositioning himself on the couch, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Yes?"

Nate's eyes flicked from all the skin being exposed on his demon. He started from the top of his shoulders and down his arms till the gloves started and then from the top of the leather midriff cut-off, following his bare stomach down to the top of his shorts, continuing to the tops of his bare thighs before the skin-tight boots began.

The human scooched closer to Ciel and leant forward, studying his reactions and attempting to read his emotions through his visible eye. The eye patch itself made Nate curious.

"Might I just ask," Nate moved even closer, cocking an eyebrow, "what kind of get-up are you going for? A pirate? A prostitute? ...Dare I suggest it, a pirate-prostitute?"

Ciel's face flushed red as he stood and walked across the room towards the window. He frowned, wanting to hit this guy.

_How dare someone of his status say something like that to me!_ Ciel clenched his fists and had to calm himself before turning back to face the human. _He's lucky I need his soul, or else he'd be sorry._

"The outfit must come with being a demon and the eye patch is to hide my con–"

Ciel froze. Letting Nate know it was possible to become a demon and still have your contract with your demon would be very bad. Very, very bad.

"Your... 'con'?" Nate relaxed back in the seat and looked at Ciel in a way that reminded him of how Sebastian did when he knew he was lying.

"M-my con... condition," Ciel looked away, a vile taste suddenly filling his mouth. "Battle scars, is all. You need not worry, having this will not get in the way of our contract."

"Oh, well if it's like that, then it's a subject which needn't be touched on any more," smiling, Nate stood and walked over to Ciel's side by the window.

He leant against the glass and breathed heavily. Lifting his finger, he started drawing in the steam from his breath, making little patterns. He breathed on it again, with more force this time and looked out above his scrawls for a moment without a trace of emotion on his face. Ciel watched him carefully, knowing that he must be hiding more than what he'd let on.

His contract shimmered a soft baby blue on the inside just above his ankle. Ciel remembered when Sebastian told him that the closer the contract is to the eye, the stronger the bond was and the harder it was for the human to get away, but Ciel's contract was so far from the eye. He doubted he made the right choice with Nate, but he was so sure this was the voice in the back of his mind. It was just intuition, he guessed because he knew he had a connection with this soul, he wasn't stressed to be alone with him like he was without Sebastian around.

Nate just... calmed his nerves.

"I called out to whoever listened, who'd have known my saviour would be a demon? I did everything I could to the best of my abilities, yet it was never appreciated. I just want appreciation for all that I do." Nate hummed, thinking of what to say next. "My goal is for the one I spend every waking minute thinking about and caring for to give me a second chance."

_So that's what he truly desired, what Nate wanted more than anything,_ Ciel memorised the goal with ease. _Having his lover give him a second chance would fulfil his life and ensure I get his soul once completed_

Nate looked at Ciel through the corner of his dark brown eyes and smirked at Ciel's softer and concerned looking expression. He breathed on the glass one more time and drew a smiley face with his index finger. Turning to Ciel, he smiled cheerfully and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Back to your clothes... it's okay with me if you want to dress like a pirate-prostitute! Dress however you like," Nate squeezed him closer, pulling him into a tight hug and leaning down to whisper into his ear. "But don't forget, you're mine, Ciel Phantomhive. So long as I am breathing, so long as you abide by the rules of our contract and help me fulfil my goal, you can do–or wear–whatever what you want."

Nate's words sent a chill throughout Ciel. Everything about what he just said echoed through his mind. _Is this what Sebastian meant by them hitting close to home?_ Ciel thought whilst Nate still held him tightly.

Once they finally parted, Nate said they could talk more in the morning and that he was heading to bed. After he left Ciel alone in the lounge, only then did he realise that he had no idea how to return to his own realm. He needed some advice from Sebastian. He couldn't afford to screw this contract up!

Ciel threw his hands up in the air, frustrated that he should have gotten Sebastian to tell him more about being a demon under contract. He slumped on the settee and put his head in his hands. He felt the discomfort of the leather restricting his movements when it came to bending his limbs. Ciel ripped off the gloves and threw them to the ground. He slammed his head back into his palms, a headache coming on hard and fast.

The young demon sighed and opened his eyes after a while. Staring at the top of boots he wore, he remembered the gloves on the floor. He reached to pick them up, noticing the contract on the back of his hand. He didn't even remember when it got there. The shape intrigued him, he had been curious of what other demon's contracts looked like, but never had he thought about what his own would be like. He disliked how his body had been marked by that of another owner. The sight of his contract on him made him feel sick, this was his fifth mark he'd been imprinted with, though luckily only three remained now.

A thud made a noise from outside, coming from near Nate's room. Ciel jolted upright and got halfway to his room before another noise made it's way on the opposite side of the house and then a sudden knocking on the front door came. He returned to the front room in an instant, freezing when he remembered this wasn't his home and that Sebastian wasn't here to fight for him if need be. Despite being a demon himself, he was still yet to fend for himself.

_Dammit, Nate. You best not be in so much trouble I have to bloody my own hands for you!_

Ciel took a breath and wandered over to the door. He leant against it and pepped himself up before he opened the door quickly and faced who was behind it, readying to attack if they did first. He was met with a soft, but arrogant chuckle and a condescending look. Ciel's heart calmed down the second he saw who it was.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, smirking knowingly. Amused by his Master's pose and the so-called "threatening" expression he held.

"It's good to see you're taking extra precautions, my Lord," Sebastian walked in uninvited and looked the place over. "Well, isn't this place... cosy? You sure know how to pick the classy ones."

Ciel shook his head at his butler and went to go and check on Nate. Just as he got to the door, Sebastian continued to check the home out, making remarks about it being unsanitary and a mess, along with how tasteless the artwork was and it being an insult to real artistry. Ciel rolled his eyes as he overheard his demon. He peeked through the door to make sure Nate was still sleeping. The silent lumpy figure on the bed was enough proof for Ciel that Nate hadn't woken up from all of Sebastian's ruckus.

Marching back over to his demon, Ciel whispered loudly to him.

"You should have told me more about this demon-gig _before_ I made a contract, Sebastian. How careless of you." Ciel frowned, looking to the side. "He chose a goal to do with a lover of his or some sort."

Sebastian let an audible "oh" escape his lips as he tilted his head in consideration.

"A... _lover_? How sweet." Sebastian stared at the boy, a grin slowly forming the longer he looked. Impatient with his butler's mocking, Ciel slapped him and pulled him down to his level by his collar. Usually, Sebastian would have remained silent and accepted whatever abuse or punishment Ciel had thrown at him, but this time he couldn't hold back a laugh. This infuriated his Master and caused him to lash out once again, though this time Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his wrist and holding it to the side. "Please, young Master, have a little decency, you'll wake your Master if you keep up the noise."

"I'll wake him up?" Ciel was shocked he'd just said that. He struggled to get free but Sebastian held him still, attempting to keep a straight face. "You're the one who was sneaking around the house and making noise! Also, he's not my 'Master' he's entitled 'friend'... and what are you fucking laughing at?"

Sebastian's expression returned to his bemused disapproving look it always did when Ciel swore. He never thought it befitting of someone of his status, nor of child so young.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take you seriously while you're wearing _that_," Sebastian released his Master's hand and straightened himself up. He tidied his uniform and walked back over to the door, bringing in a suitcase. "You have nothing to wear but what you are wearing now, so I took the liberty of bringing you some clothes from home–just like you did for me when we first started out. To be honest, I'm rather surprised you figured out how to show your human face to the boy."

"What are you talking about? This is my face no matter what I am–and where are you going? Aren't you staying?" Ciel asked, he didn't want to admit that he couldn't do this alone. "I know nothing of this demon shit other than being on the end to demand things!" Ciel spoke up and only then after realising what he'd said, did he blush and regret it. He knew how childish and selfish he sounded.

"Perhaps if I don't help you might learn a little something about supply and demand, you never did show much interest for Economics when you were being tutored," Sebastian smiled. "Besides, I cannot help you with this. It's another sacred Demon Law. The only way I could help you, would be to betray you and then steal the soul for myself–and both options are unavailable to me."

Ciel wanted to hit Sebastian. He swore that once this contract was over he would make Sebastian pay for his attitude. In the meantime, Ciel ordered Sebastian to change him into something more fitting and socially acceptable. Of course Sebastian complied, but in his own devilish way. He couldn't keep his remarks and opinions about Ciel's outfit to himself.

"Perhaps if you can't speak you might learn a little something about respect!" Ciel kneed his butler in the jaw. "You never did show much restraint back when I were human."

"A thousand apologies, young Master." Sebastian's jaw ached every time he opened it, but he did not falter in replying like the perfect butler would.

Once his demon Lord was dressed in his new favourite outfit, the black suit, Sebastian said his goodbyes and reminded him that he can't help him in any way to achieve Nate's goal. He did mention that he would keep an eye out for him and visit him on occasions, but it would only be if it were important and out of Nate's sight.

As Sebastian walked away into the night, Ciel closed and locked the door. Leaning against it as he pictured his butler walking back by himself to return to his realm while he was back on Earth stuck doing his new "friend's" dirty work all to satiate his own monstrous hunger.

The demon boy did feel a pang of guilt knowing that this is how Sebastian must have felt at times, though the jealousy set in when he imagined Sebastian relaxing back in his mansion on the demon plains. He would be celebrating and taking advantage of the time away from being his butler. A surge of anger flowed through him as he thought of Sebastian mocking him while he was away.

"That bastard," Ciel gritted his teeth, "he probably did this on purpose!"


	5. Bed and Breakfast

Chapter 4

Ciel watched as the sun rose from his position on the couch. His face had been stuck in a bored and annoyed expression since Sebastian left last night. He strung together a few unintelligible words before he turned on his side, attempting to get comfortable on such an uncomfortable chair. The glare from the sun was now adding to the discomfort by shining directly on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever miss this aspect of living on Earth,"Ciel mumbled. "The damn sun and it's harsh rays that are always willing to agitate me further, how could I ever miss something so primitive?"

"Morning, demon," Nate yawned, stretching his arms up above his head as he stumbled slightly out of his room. "Did you sleep well?"

"_Ciel_," he corrected under his breath. "No, I didn't sleep."

"Oh, that's a shame," Nate shrugged as he slumped down on the couch next to his demon, forcing Ciel to quickly move his legs out the way. "Perhaps tonight you will have more luck."

_I doubt that very much,_ Ciel took in a deep breath.

Nate looked Ciel up and down for a moment, contemplating something. Since Ciel was extremely agitated from the uncomfortable night, he was in no mood to be ogled. The demon snapped at his Master and stood up, crossing his arms and rudely demanding what he was looking at now.

"I was just checking out how sharp you look in your clothes now," Nate looked up at the young male innocently. "I'm sorry if I offended you with my complimentary checking-you-out expression."

A silence fell between them again. To break the awkwardness, Nate asked something he wanted to last night. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure, just in case Ciel lied to him.

"So, I can ask you to do anything and you'll do it, right?"

Ciel blinked a few times, having to register what Nate had just asked him. He couldn't lie to the guy, but anything was surely out of the question, wasn't it? Ciel nodded slowly after a brief pause. Smiling smugly, Nate got up and walked into the kitchen, he scribbled down on a sheet of paper and handed it to his demon. He ordered Ciel to go and collect what was on it and to be back in one hour, precisely.

In the state of confusion from such an order, Ciel was more or less pushed and locked out of the house. Still too shocked to ask even himself what had just happened, he tightly held the note and turned, walking along the stony pavement towards the stores.

Sebastian chuckled darkly at what his Master, an ex-nobleman and helper of the Queen, was doing. Shopping for regular grocery items was something he'd never even had to think on before, so it amused Sebastian knowing this was Ciel's first given order–_and he was complying_.

Along the way, Ciel regained complete composure and gave the list he was given another look over. It wasn't very long, only a few items were written down and all were easy enough to find. All that was asked for was powdered sugar, berry syrup and an orange.

Memories of some of the desserts Sebastian used to make him ran through his mind. Although he no longer had a taste for human foods, that did not mean he had forgotten the flavours. It had taken Sebastian a while to get his cooking to taste flavourful, but once he understood the human taste-bud, cooking was a breeze for the demon–as should this be a breeze of a task for Ciel to complete.

_Shopping for a few items,_ Ciel snickered, _how hard could it be if that idiotic demon achieved it?_

Meanwhile, Nate was still in the kitchen mixing up a batter for his breakfast. It had already been thirty-eight minutes since Ciel left. He could have easily asked his demon to do this for him, but sending him out of the house for a bit seemed more amusing to him. His demon would probably have a hard time handling the local shops after coming from such a different world.

Nate smirked at that thought.

He checked the time quickly, he figured he had more than enough time if Ciel did as he said and came back in one hour _exactly._ He went to his cupboards and got out the necessary dishware, setting the table out in the back yard of his house. He picked a few strawberries from his plant outside and checked on the mint leaves before returning to the stove and pouring the batter into the heated frying pan.

Nate flipped the mixture once cooked enough and served the stack of fluffy pancakes onto a larger plate. He left them by the stove so that they wouldn't go cold while he sliced the strawberries into quarters. He quickly squeezed some fresh lemon and lime juice and added a dash of sugar and water to lessen the sour taste. Nate then decorated the pancakes.

He placed the juice and dishes outside and then brought in the crystallized mint leaves. Checking them over before he finished up decorating what he could for now. He swung the tea-towel over his shoulder and leant against the kitchen bench, he checked his watch and then counted down the final seconds to when his demon would return.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Nothing. Nate continued to stare at the door, his expression blank. He waited and waited for Ciel to return. Frowning, Nate walked into the living room and sat on the springy couch. He crossed his legs and arms, sighing.

_And here I thought Ciel would listen, how idiotic of me._ Nate thought begrudgingly. _I'd have at least thought I could have gotten through breakfast with him first._

Thirty-six seconds later, Ciel barged into the house. His expression fierce and full of rage. Nate got to his feet and made it clear to him that he was exactly one minute and forty-nine seconds late. Ciel didn't answer him though, he just mumbled to himself and dropped the shopping bag down on the floor. Nate grabbed his arm and went to ask what his problem was and that's when Ciel snapped.

He roughly forced Nate backwards and over the settee. Ciel walked around to him and knelt down, roughly grabbing his collar and yanking him up and then landing a hard slap across his face. Ciel's breath was uneven and his heart was pumping so fast. His eyes were glowing a vibrant metallic hue while a few of his teeth were elongating and growing sharper every moment.

"Did you forget to give me something before I left?" Ciel seethed, his voice dark and his breath icy against Nate's skin. Nate didn't look up, keeping his eyes hidden behind his fringe. "Ever heard of money? I need that if you want me to purchase goods for you, idiot!"

Ciel waited for Nate to reply. He didn't. Nate didn't say a word or move, he just gritted his teeth. Frustrated, Ciel forcefully let go of his Master. Nate sat up on the floor, keeping his head down as his demon wondered over to the bag he dropped before and threw it at Nate's chest roughly, knocking the wind out of him. Nate struggled to breathe while his diaphragm was temporarily paralysed from the blow.

Ciel moved into the kitchen, shaking his head at how pathetic Nate was acting over a little slap. He saw the mess of dishes in there and brought it to his Master's attention, seeing as he'd probably get ordered to clean them up or something disgustingly unbefitting for someone of his standards.

"I bet you'll be wanting me to clean these," Ciel inspected the pan and dropped it in disgust. "What on Earth were you doing to have made such a mess?"

Finally able to breathe evenly again, Nate pointed to the back door, not even attempting to look back. Ciel cocked an eyebrow and after he'd waited long enough for him to speak, he huffed loudly and spun on his heel, marching outside–nearly tearing the rickety door from it's rusted hinges. His eyes scanned the yard and went wide when he noticed the garden and the table.

The garden was kept beautifully. Colourful flowers grew left and right, the grass and leaves were a flush, healthy green and and the whole layout was... _perfect_. Ciel walked a little further into the small backyard, somewhat mesmerised by it. The white and blue rose field ahead made his chest tighten ever so slightly and turn back, meeting Nate at a little table.

Ciel walked over towards it, watching Nate put the flowers he'd gotten in the vase. He then grated some of the rind off the orange over the top of each of the pancakes, drizzled some of the syrup over the side decoratively and then sprinkled the powdered sugar over them. Ciel eyed what was on the plates, seeing the decorated breakfast set out for not one person, but _two_.

"What's all this?"

Nate still didn't look up, somewhat embarrassed.

"Pancakes topped with whipped cream, strawberries and crystallized mint with orange zest and powdered sugar," Nate wiped his hands, "and fresh lemon and lime juice to accompany the citrus tang of the orange."

"I meant, why are there two dishes served?"

Ciel imagined what the breakfast would taste like. He knew it would never compare to what Sebastian's cooking was, but it sure did look good. It almost upset him knowing the taste would barely be there if he actually ate any.

"This was a thank you for listening to me when I called out to you last night," Nate finally looked up to Ciel, purposely flicking his head in a way so that his fringe would reveal his face completely, "for becoming my demon who is to help me complete my goal while appearing as my _friend_."

Ciel's expression hardened as he took in the damage he'd done to Nate's face. His eye was already bruised a dark purple and his face was still tinged red from the slap. There was no doubt his torso wouldn't be in a very good condition after the push, fall and blow from him, the floor and the groceries, respectively. Although it wasn't in his nature to feel guilt, the image of what he'd done to his Master did add a discomforting pressure to his chest and his throat to feel as though it was closing up.

"I don't eat human food." Ciel answered bluntly.

The way Nate was now smiling, so innocently yet so crushed at the same time, made him feel that much worse. Nate took a quick breath and looked down at his plate and Ciel's and then shrugged, reaching for his demon's serving.

"I didn't even think of that, I just assumed you did, so..." Nate picked up the plate and attempted to make a joke on his own expense, "but, I'm an idiot, so what would I know?"

Nate stood and was about to take Ciel's plate into the house and throw his food in the trash, but before he even got two steps from the table, his demon spoke up as they sat down. Nate turned back to Ciel, staring at him blankly.

"Seeing as you went to so much trouble, I'll try it," Ciel sighed, picking up a fork, "but I'm not making any promises that I'll like it. I don't have a sense for human food, so don't take any offence if I can't keep it down."

Nate blankly returned the plate before his demon and took his seat. He watched Ciel take a bite, studying him effortlessly while noting every detail of muscle movement and twitch of his expression as Ciel ate. Not to Ciel's surprise, it was disgusting bland. It wasn't anything compared to what Sebastian could make. Although it was decorated wonderfully, the lack of flavour ruined it.

_If this is how Sebastian tasted ingredients when cooking for me,_ Ciel forced himself to swallow, _then I can see why his cooking was so tasteless when he first started out._

He looked up to see Nate smiling at him proudly, his wounds still vibrant. The thought of Sebastian ever lashing out at him for making such a mistake made him sick to his stomach. He could barely hold the bite down the more he thought about it. It actually sent a cold chill down Ciel's spine, if Sebastian ever turned on him, he would surely crumble.

Sebastian watched his young Master eat the food prepared for him, he could almost feel the distress and fear pulsate from him. He wondered what he was thinking about to make him like this, though he had a fairly good idea.

_My, my, you are such a cruel Master, my Lord,_ Sebastian thought, smiling. _You have to learn your place when in this situation. If you do not, your own Master might retaliate with something even more black hearted._

Once Ciel had finished, Nate grabbed their plates quickly and requested Ciel bring everything on the table inside. Nate scraped the plates clean and then put them into the sink, ordering Ciel to wash the dishes, get ready and then meet him at the Eiffel Tower afterwards. Ciel's face was stunned, he knew he would be stuck with all these dishes. He knew it! Nate chuckled, putting his arm over his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"I was going to do them myself, but then you went and hit me," Nate poked Ciel's cheek. "That wasn't very nice of you."

His finger then then slowly ascended, dragging along his face until it reached his eye-patch. Ciel went to stop him, but Nate grabbed his other hand and spun him around so that he was trapped between the counter and his Master. Ciel knew he could overpower Nate if he wanted, but he already went too far by hitting him earlier. He settled with a smug expression that told Nate he wasn't afraid of him or any of his orders he could throw at him.

Nate scoffed at his reaction and twisted Ciel's arm behind his back, resulting in Ciel now leaning over the counter with Nate hovering over him. The sudden move had caught the young demon off guard. Nate was so close now, completely pressing his own body against Ciel's to keep him in place. He whispered darkly into his demon's ear, pushing his arm up further the more Ciel attempted to get free.

"I order you not to move."

Ciel stopped, it was as if it was programmed into his mind to listen to that tone of voice. He didn't want to comply though, he even felt he could continue to struggle regardless of the order put in place, but he didn't go against the words. The thought of screwing up his contract and losing the right to his soul would be ever so embarrassing, especially when Sebastian found out–and he would. Sebastian always found out.

"You're rather adorable, you know that?" Nate laughed dryly and tapped the black eye-wear slowly before he pushed off his demon and released his arm. "Washing up, give the house a bit of a clean up, get refreshed and then meet me at the Eiffel Tower, got it? Or do I have to order it?"

"Got it," Ciel remained facing away, rubbing his arm softly while he thought about smashing Nate's face in.

"Excellent!"

Nate cheered and pat Ciel on the back like they were just having a good joke. He left his demon to the house duties while he quickly got ready and set off for the magnificent icon. Ciel was about ready to destroy the place. He couldn't believe he was actually doing_ housework! _He was a once respected noble. He worked directly under the Queen, for heaven's sake!

It was a few hours, but Ciel managed to get through with the cleaning; he looked a right mess from it too! He checked himself out in the mirror and sighed exasperatedly. He looked through the trunk Sebastian had brought him, filled with clothes and pulled out the first thing he grabbed. He looked at it quickly before realising which outfit it was. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape.

"Sebastian, you fucking demon!" Ciel growled as he tightened the material of the outfit in his hands.

He held the infamous pink dress he had worn back before Madam Red had been killed, before she was even suspected by him to be apart of the Jack the Ripper case. He wanted to tear the hideous outfit to pieces, but the memory of his aunt laughing whilst at that dreadful party came to mind and the image of her saying that she wanted a grand-daughter whilst they were undercover–all to get him to wear the damn dress–made him stop and put the dress back.

He opened up the trunk completely and fished out his chocolate coloured suit he remembered wearing on the Campania's Maiden Voyage. He had a lot of trouble dressing himself, getting so frustrated he punched the wall and then kicked his trunk. Refusing to leave now. A tapping came at the window and caught Ciel's attention. He went over to it and found Sebastian hanging from a tree, grinning widely.

Ciel unlocked the window and asked him rudely what he wanted. Sebastian replied with "Gee, love you too, my Lord" and feigned a hurt expression. Ciel dragged him inside and rolled his eyes.

"So, how's everything going here?" Sebastian inquired, "Any closer to completing Nate's goal? It is getting rather boring without you ordering me around."

"Shut up and dress me properly," Ciel ordered his demon butler. "I'll be back soon. I am planning to complete his goal as soon as possible."

"I'll be counting down the days until then," Sebastian chuckled. After a moment of silence, he couldn't help but make a remark about his appearance. "What were you doing? You're a complete mess and so is the house."

Ciel went wide eyed sternly asked "What?"

"The house is even more untidy than last time, what happened? Did a whirlwind come in and trash the pl–"

Sebastian was silenced with a hard slap. Only after the hit had struck, did Ciel feel that pang of guilt again. He stared at Sebastian's stinging red face, his mouth agape. Sebastian looked at him oddly, cocking his eyebrow.

"Sorry," Ciel mumbled and looked away.

"What was that?"

"I said sorry, okay?" Ciel barked, tightening his fists while Sebastian laced up the tie on his collar. "I–I didn't mean to hit you."

Sebastian smiled warmly and lifted his Master's face to his, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever hit me again?"

"No," Ciel answered, "well, maybe, it depends on what you're doing and if you deserve it."

The demon butler chuckled and stood straight, "Then you're forgiven, but might I ask what brought that apology on? You've never apologised for hitting me before."

Ciel gulped, did he really want to tell Sebastian he'd hit Nate? He didn't want him to know he'd lost it with his Master in less than twenty-four hours, but then again, he could never lie well to his demon. Sebastian always knew when he was lying and was brilliant at persuasion and getting the truth from just about anyone.

"I hit Nate," Ciel answered flatly. "I just got so pissed off with his stupidity of giving me a list of things to get from the shops and not giving me the money for them and, I don't know, I just lost it and my demon side came out and I hit him a few times."

Sebastian listened to what Ciel had said, analysing the situation, "Well, did you think to ask _him_ for the money _before_ you left?"

Ciel looked at his demon for a moment, a little annoyed that Sebastian was now turning this around on him and making it seem as if it was at least half his fault. Ciel's lack of response and the look of confidence in his expression was draining told Sebastian the answer to his question.

"Well, what's done is done. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you suck up to him a little bit," the raven-haired demon ruffled his Master's hair and then attempted a joke. "Let's pray I don't lose my temper with you and beat you senseless, shall we?"

The expression Ciel gave his butler had absolutely no hint of amusement whatsoever. Sebastian finished up getting him ready and then left, telling Ciel not to keep his Master waiting much longer as he jumped out the window. With that thought on is mind, the young demon Lord locked up the house and then started for the Eiffel Tower to meet up with his Master.


	6. The Ex Factor

Chapter Five

Ciel was running to get to the Eiffel Tower. This was it, he was going to help him start achieving his goal so that he could finally hurry up and get to consuming that delicious, pain-quenching soul! Which reminded Ciel, he hadn't in fact been feeling much–if any–pain since the contract had been formed. That calmed his concerns for Sebastian's wellbeing for now.

Once he could no longer continue running at his speed–while staying out of sight–he slowed to a fast paced walk as he crossed the Siene river and busy Quai Branly road, eventually making it into Parc du Champ de Mars, where he searched around the La Tour Eiffel for Nate. After a lengthy period of searching, he was beginning to fret when he couldn't find him, he had no idea where he was or whether he was here or not. Then the thoughts of something happening to his friend set in, what if something bad happened? What if he didn't protect him? What if–

"You took... your time... getting ready," Nate had his hand on Ciel's shoulder, leaning over and catching his breath.

"Why are you out of breath? Were you running from someone? Are you alright?" Ciel stressed, shaking Nate slightly with panic outlining his features.

The odd change of emotions struck Nate speechless. He stared at his demon before laughing to himself and taking a deep breath. Leading Ciel over to some benches, he took a seat and calmed his racing heart. Smugly, he looked up at Ciel and couldn't hold back a loud fit of laughs erupting from the sight of Ciel's _still_ concerned, almost worried, and stressed face.

"I could ask you the same thing, _mother,_" Nate grinned innocently, clasping his hands together and looking up at Ciel brightly. "I'm fine and no, I wasn't running from someone, quite the contrary. I was running towards someone."

"Who? Was it her? Your lover?" Ciel asked frantically whilst looking around. He did _not_ want to miss his chance at getting closer to solving his friend's goal if he could.

"My, my, you're on the ball today, aren't you?" Nate rolled his eyes. "I was running towards you, silly."

"Why? Did you see the one you want a second chance with? Did you not want to miss the chance of completing your goal?" Ciel demanded more sternly, still looking everywhere but at Nate.

"No, I saw you from the first level of the Eiffel Tower and assumed you were looking for me. So I ran down the stairs towards you for _your_ sake." His voice was calming, despite it's playfulness. He reached for Ciel's hand to pull him onto the bench next to him, smiling at the face Ciel pulled from the suddenness. "Are you always this serious about completing contracts?"

Ciel didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. In reality, Ciel didn't know much about being someone's demon, nor completing a contract from a much worse place than hell. They both sat in silence for a while, just thinking to themselves until Nate sat forward, leaning his arms on his legs. Ciel noticed the horrendous posture and position he was in, he was somewhat embarrassed to be seen with his _"friend"_whilethe guy was sitting in such a manner.

Nate noticed his odd expression and smirked, realising why he was showing him such a face. Nate sat back up straight, crossing his legs and pulling a mocking gentlemanly mien. Ciel raised an eyebrow and then blushed when he realised he was being made fun of and on top of that, it was by such a lowly person in comparison to himself. He asked him to stop nicely at first, but when Nate started mimicking his perfect English accent and saying things concerning his perfectness and snobby attitude, Ciel started to get annoyed and frustrated with him again.

"I'm not a snob, I just like to have good posture!" Ciel gripped the seat in his hands, crushing the metal into the shape of his clenched fists.

"I bet if you were human, you'd be the kind to walk around with a cane and top hat and have servants fuss over you," Ciel was frozen by that comment. "That image suits you completely! I can see you sipping tea and eating scones while reading a newspaper or walking around town, spinning your cane, and saying things like 'I say!' in a shocked manner at ludicrous sights. You'd be very proper, but also very hypocritical as you would then go and do to others what you think is wrong.."

"You think so little of me," Ciel shook his head.

"No, if I'd have said you sneak into raunchy parties, lied to the ones closest to you, cross-dressed or even said you were pathetic and couldn't look after yourself, that would be thinking little of you." Nate grinned. "But what does it matter what I think of you? I'm just a handsome French guy wanting things to go back the way they were and you're a demon, a being above humans, wanting a soul."

Ciel didn't respond, not that that bothered Nate. Though Ciel did want to speak, he kept his thoughts to himself. _Demon's aren't above humans_.

Nate nudged Ciel's arm to get his attention and then requested Ciel to sit like him. Nate leant forward again and relaxed, smiling as he watched the people of Paris walk around the park, wealthier children flying kites and the less fortunate–still having just as much fun though–played other games together without proper toys. It was calming, everything seemed so serene.

After a while, Nate gave up trying to coax Ciel into copying him without putting an order in place and said he'd be back in a moment. Curious, Ciel wanted to follow but was ordered to wait there. That annoyed him, though he did as he was told. He kept an eye on Nate until he could no longer see him amongst the other people. He waited patiently at first, though after a while became bored.

Still sitting and Nate on his mind, he decided to give the way Nate was sitting earlier a go. Slowly, he started to slouch, looking around frantically at all the people around, hoping they weren't watching and judging him. It wasn't uncomfortable, he thought whilst getting used to the feeling of his legs being apart, rather than crossed and his spine curved, instead of straight. He smiled a little at the little freedom he had without having to hold up any image as he remembered that nobody knew him any more. He was no one to anyone here but Nate.

"My god, I say! What an inappropriate way to sit!"

Ciel jerked his head to the sound of the voice as he quickly shot back to his straight back and crossed legs position. Nate nearly keeled over he was laughing that much. He also nearly dropped what he was carrying. Ciel went as red as a beetroot, knowing he'd been caught out.

"Here," Nate tossed Ciel a bottle water and a ticket, nodding his head in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

Nate had already opened his drink, sipping the clear fluid as they made their way to the iconic structure. Ciel thought that he should probably mention to Nate sometime soon that he didn't need to eat nor drink, but decided to keep it to himself. Once again, as they climbed the stairs another speechless moment clouded around them. The silences they shared were strange, but not awkward. Ciel thought he could get used to this–if he didn't have any pains while contracted to Nate, then it would probably be fine to stay like this.

The second level was a little crowded, but it didn't make the scene of the city from this height any less picturesque. He remembered the last time he was up here, fighting the Queen. It was the first time he also changed his mind and didn't allow Sebastian to kill her. Sebastian. Ciel's heart felt as though it was being squeezed slightly from the memory. He did miss those days, back when he just wanted to know who killed his parents and did not care who he hurt along the way, but there was always one person who he did care about, who he never wanted to hurt.

He was there for him, regardless of his reasons. His cocky attitude and facial expressions to things Ciel said and did. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed having the demon butler around to do everything for him. Ciel wondered what Nate would think of Sebastian. He thought they would probably get along, or at least make his life a little more fun even if they didn't play nice.

He attempted to steal a glance at Nate but found him looking in his direction already.

"What are you looking at?" Ciel waved a hand in front of Nate's eyes, stifling a blush. His deep brown eyes looked lighter and as if they were almost sparkling, his mouth was tilted up the tiniest bit in a genuinely happy smile. He noticed this stare wasn't like his usual ones, he wasn't looking at him so directly, more like he was staring right through him, able to see past the demon. A cold chill ran down his spine, "Nate, are you okay?"

"I can see them now," Nate's face didn't change, his voice matched the expression with it's calm tone, with a slight happiness lacing his words, but also a hint of cheekiness, as if he was reminiscing something, "the one I miss being with constantly."

"What?" Ciel tensed up, "Where? Who?"

"I'm looking right at them."

Ciel looked left and right and then back at Nate, he hadn't moved and was still blankly staring–not at _him_, but _past_ him. He furrowed his brows and looked behind, staring at the others. His neck started to hurt, so he slowly turned and stood in front of Nate, lining up his sight with the people in Nate's direction. He analysed all the people in order until he got to the furthest person away in that line of sight, they were the last, but certainly not the least.

Ciel nearly choked on his own breath from the shock of who he saw. He looked back at Nate and then back at the person he saw. Shaking his head, he refused to believe it. His fists slowly started to form fists, his shoulders and legs were shaking a little. He continued to stare in the same direction, making sure it wasn't who he thought it was. Nate comfortingly put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and leant down, resting his head in the crook of his demon's neck.

"Don't tell me that _she _is your... your e-ex-lover," Ciel could barely find the words, his voice wasn't even considered a whisper it was that quiet.

"I miss the old days," Nate sighed, his breath tickled Ciel's skin against his throat, "I enjoyed the times we shared together. Having tea and dressing up, going to parties and always being there for them and understanding each other without even having to speak a single word."

"Nate," Ciel was more stern, "tell me you're not talking about the girl at the back. I need you to tell me you're not talking about _her_."

"I remember every moment," Nate continued speaking as if he had to reassure himself of it all, "so small and fragile, yet broken when we first met. You've grown so much, my dear–"

"Stop talking about her like you know her so well! I never meant to hurt her," Ciel snapped, pushing Nate up against the railing harshly, threatening to push him over if he spoke another word. "I refuse to help you rekindle your relationship–if you even had one–with _her_! If she is your goal, then our deal is off."

"What's your problem, _demon_? I thought you wanted to complete my goal as quickly as possible. Don't you want my soul any more? Am I not good enough for you?" Nate wasn't amused. "Why won't you help me get back to the time she had a role in my life?"

Ciel didn't speak, he just thought it all over while still holding Nate back. Nate didn't try to fight his demon at this moment, he knew he was thinking about something important to him, so angering him wouldn't be a good idea. The young demon didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't Nate's fault for wanting to be with her. She was beautiful, even more so now that she was older, though he couldn't help but feel hurt, he was jealous and mad, but when he looked at her happy face and then at Nate–who obviously was not–he knew it wasn't fair to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry," Ciel let go of Nate's jacket, though he didn't move away. "I'll help you, even if it is her."

"Ciel... my friend," Nate spoke softly, leaning into Ciel more, putting his hands against the younger male's chest, "you have got to control your sense of personal space or else I might lose control," he whispered into his ear, moving his arms up and around Ciel's neck and pulling him to an intimate closeness.

Ciel blushed at the position, instantly feeling awkward and nervous, "Nate..."

"Shh, I should probably make this clear to you, sooner than later," Nate's body was completely pressed against his demons and right before Ciel could push away, Nate moved round to the back and tightened his grip against Ciel's neck, locking his arms and holding him in chokehold. "I don't like being man-handled, so stop roughing me up, that's an order!"

A faint blue glowing emitted from the contract on Nate's leg, being cast onto the ground from under his pants. Ciel sputtered and nodded to the order and was then released, falling to the floor on all fours. He took a while to catch his breath before Nate started thinking he looked pretty pathetic. A few people around who'd noticed the act looked at them concernedly. Nate, leaning back against the railing, just shot them a sexy smirk and waved their way.

Ciel got back up, rubbing his neck and looking at Nate as if he wanted to rip him apart. This only gave Nate a sense of pride though and made him cockier than usual. "So, you won't be hitting me any more, will you, demon?"

"No–"

"'No' what?" Nate raised an eyebrow, enjoying this hold he had over Ciel.

"No..." Ciel thought for a moment, "my friend."

"Good. You should say that more often, you said it the first night and that was it," Nate stared him down, "if you don't start saying it more often, I might order you to call me something a little more degrading on your half, like Master or your Highness or something. But you'd be cool with that either way, wouldn't you?"

Ciel's eyes flashed a daring, fiery hue, he knew it was a test, Nate was too easy to read. Ciel smirked, "Yes, my friend."

An elegant up-turn of his own lips, Nate stood straight and put his arm around Ciel's shoulders, turning the younger male back to the direction of the female. Nate looked down at his demon's crushed face, he could almost see the pain twisting through him, his heart aching from just the sight of her. He smiled for a moment, wondering what was churning through his mind _exactly._

"She's grown up so much," Nate remembered their last encounter, "...I know you miss me too, Lizzy."


	7. Sharing is Caring

Chapter Six

Ciel and Nate had stalked Elizabeth in secret the entire day, right up until she had gotten on the ferry that was returning to London. Ciel couldn't believe that he'd followed his old fiancée around all day to help Nate get back with her, it nearly crushed him every time she spoke of other males. She never mentioned being with anyone exactly, though just the idea of another man touching his cousin evoked a flash of anger to course throughout him. The thought of Nate being with her when she was supposed to be with him made him speechless at how pissed off he was.

What annoyed Ciel more though, was the fact that the entire time they were following Lizzy, Nate had not shown any interest in her.

_No wonder she left you,_ the demon-child thought, _who would want to stay with a guy who shows no enthusiasm in you or your inter_–

Ciel stopped before he finished that sentence. He did not want to go there.

"It's getting late," Nate looked up at the sky absentmindedly, "we should get home."

Agreeing, the two wandered back to Nate's place up on the hill. The gentle breeze of the summer air was a comfortable temperature to relax their minds on the way back. It was peaceful in Nate's house, that is, until Nate got that childish look in his eye and displayed a playful smirk.

Nate stretched his arms up and mentioned that his muscles were aching. Ciel threw him a scornful look before making his way over to the settee.

"If I'd have known we would be following that girl around all day, I'd have made sure to avoid La Tour Eiffel at all costs!"

"Excuse me?" Ciel gaped at him. "_That girl_ is the reason I'm here for you. You can't reminisce about her like you did earlier and then not even show an ounce of interest in her for the rest of the day!"

"Yeah... sure," Nate yawned. "Well, I'm going to go wash and then get some sleep. Today really took it out of me."

At a loss for words, Ciel just stared at Nate until he shut the door to the bathroom. It had been a good twenty minutes before the door reopened. Ciel had managed to work himself into that much of a bad mood, that he didn't notice Nate creep up behind the sofa and place his arms on either side of the demon's head, looking down at the younger male mischievously.

Instantly, a smirk found it's way to Nate's porcelain face. He waited in that position, wondering how long it would take the boy to realise he was there. During the notion, Nate was thinking up ways he could attack his demon and hurt him. It wasn't to be spiteful, more to just prove a point that he should be more aware of his senses and surroundings.

It had taken Ciel about a two minutes and a half to become aware of his contractor's presence–and that was only because a drop of water from Nate's silky, chocolate-coloured hair dripped down onto his nose from one of his elaborate moves of pretending to stab and strangle him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel sat up abruptly, shock engraved into his features.

"Just seeing how good you were at protecting yourself," Nate chuckled, throwing the towel on the table and walking around to sit next to the demon–once again forcing Ciel to move his legs from his reasonably comfortable position he was in. "Might I just say, I theoretically killed you twenty-nine times without you even so much as flinching out of the way."

Nate slid down into the seat more, resting his feet on the coffee table, assessing Ciel's reactions. The demon-child gritted his teeth before he then noticed Nate was shirtless and water was still dripping from his hair and chest.

Picking up on the direction of Ciel's eyes, watching the blue orbs follow a droplet of water mixed with slight perspiration running down Nate's stomach. A light chuckling erupted from the back of his throat he cleared his throat and said, "My face is up here, demon."

Blushing madly, Ciel's eyes shot back up to Nate's. His mood quickly changing back to agitation as he fumed, wiping his face and holding a disgusted look to his features.

"The water that dripped came from you? That's gross!" Ciel gagged.

Laughing harder, convulsing from the action, Nate leant forward and grabbed the towel, quickly drying himself off and resting it over his shoulders to catch the water that still clung to his hair.

"So, tell me about Lizzy–"

"Must we talk about her now?" Nate interrupted the demon, "I would much prefer to talk about you. Find out what makes you tick and all that jazz."

"But, Liz–"

"Is back in London," Nate grinned. "But if you really want to talk about her, how about we start with why you lost the plot when you found out about me knowing her?"

Ciel didn't even consider telling him about his previous relations with the girl, so dropping that subject quickly and picking up the other was obvious. "What do you want to know about me?"

Glad Ciel was cooperating, he crossed his legs and faced him so that he could actively listen. "Why are you so childish?"

Ciel was about to interrupt to deny that assumption, but the notion only made Nate grin as he expected such a reaction.

"Well, as you can see, I am still in a child's body," Ciel sighed at that fact. He should be eighteen now, though Alois' wish which Hannah granted trapped him in his current body–forever keeping his soul safe from any demon, but also keeping him from growing any more, "so wouldn't you have expected that much of me?"

"'S_till_', you say?" Nate pondered, tapping his chin and looking upwards, "If I were to an idiot I'd believe you, but I'm not, so I don't."

"Excuse m–"

"Regardless of your body, shouldn't your mind have grown at least? I'm positive that living you would have gained more knowledge in the time you got to your age of, what, ten?"

"_Thirteen," _Ciel corrected, glaring.

"Thirteen? Ouch, really?" Nate held back a chuckle. "You know, for a thirteen year old, you're not very tall–"

"Don't even touch on that subject if you wish to survive the night."

"Okay, okay," Nate rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since you turned _thirteen _up until present day, I doubt you'd have been so dense as to not have learned a few things. Am I right?"

What Nate was explaining was true, he had become more knowledgeable since the day he became a demon, though he couldn't say for sure if any of it would concern humans.

"So, my question is why are you–_still_–childish? You lash out at the smallest of comments that you don't agree on, you get overly jealous and paranoid, and you don't follow direction all that well unless you've instructed it. You're selfish, over-emotional, spiteful, clingy, petty, immature and–"

"Okay! I get it! You can stop there, sheesh," Ciel frowned.

"Well, I was going to end that with 'cute', but I suppose you just want me to leave it at the bad stuff." Nate half smiled to encourage his demon to talk to him. "So, is there a reason or did I manage to summon one of the brattiest demons out?"

"If you must know, I'm not used to having to do manual labour or being treated with so much disrespect from one such as yourself..." Ciel had adjusted his sitting position and eyed his contractor snobbishly. "Although I may seem childish to you, back home I have someone who does care about me and thinks the world of me–" _or did at one point_, "–they treat me with respect and never complain about my attitude or anything–not that I have one to complain about."

"Sounds like a keeper," Nate smirked. "I'm sure you and your partner are very happy together."

"Of course we are," Ciel returned the smug smile.

"They cater to all your whims?"

"By all means," the demon looked forward, leaning back into the seat and facing forward.

"They clothe you and protect you?"

"Certainly," Ciel relaxed, reminiscing at the thought of Sebastian tending to him.

"I bet they satisfy _all_ your needs."

"Every last one," Ciel sighed contently.

"I can only imagine they're good looking..."

"They are rather attractive, yes."

"Only the best for you, I see. Male or female?" Nate sat forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and linking his fingers.

"Male," Ciel answered without hesitation.

"Really? You sound like a perfect couple," Nate was grinning madly, holding back the desperate urge to laugh. "You'll have to introduce me to your lover sometime."

"I'll have to ask them first–"

Ciel froze. His eyes were wide and his mouth slowly opened at his answer. He turned to see Nate's amused expression and nearly died of embarrassment there and then. _Introduce me to your lover sometime,_ Ciel repeated the last line which only made him go even more stone cold.

"I never pinned you for being homosexual," Nate edged closer to the demon, winking and nudging him with his elbow suggestively.

"Tch," Ciel scoffed, standing and walking to the window. "I'm not gay, and the one I was talking about is certainly not any lover of mine! He is simply my butler, forever and always will he be by my side and never will he let me down."

"So, that's all he is to you, huh? Just a pawn in a pathetic game of yours?" Nate actually sounded offended, it caught Ciel off-guard. "I don't know about you demons, but no one like that should be taken for granted. It seems to me like he does everything for you and all you show him is disrespect and a bad attitude. If that's my future after my goal is complete, then I regret ever thinking anything positive about you."

"Nate–"

"Save it, Ciel. I really don't like hearing your petty attempts to redeem yourself," he stood and started for his room. "You're actually pitiable, you're that disgusting of a–"

"Will you just listen to me for a moment?" Ciel yelled, running up to Nate and forcefully spinning him round to face him–or down at him, because of the height difference. "I don't think of my butler as if he were nothing. I am aware of everything he does for me and I do care about him–I just don't show it because if I ever did, he would take advantage of the situation and make fun of me and think of me as showing him my weak side."

"Why do you care so much about what people think of you?" Nate cocked an eyebrow. "You're the one on top, aren't you? So, why would you even care about what others think of you?"

"You should understand that more than anyone," Ciel sighed, letting up on Nate.

"I should? Why is that?"

"You're hum–" Another mentioning of something Ciel hadn't meant to had slipped. He couldn't let Nate know he was human once before or else he might make an order to become a demon. "Hum...hum_ble_?"

"I'm humble?" Nate laughed. "You are just saying that, working my ego to get me to forgive you, aren't you?"

Ciel frowned, Nate obviously didn't get it. He hated repeating himself, so he just agreed regardless. Ciel did care for Sebastian, but sometimes it was impossible to stay feeling that way when he acted like such a demon to him. Nate smiled and put his hands atop his demon's shoulders and then pulled him into a tight hug. At first Ciel tensed up, though he soon relaxed and just allowed Nate to carry out his action seeing as he really was a messed up person with intense personality switching issues.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you, Ciel," Nate sighed contentedly, "I always thought demons were a lot less emotional, but man, you're like a roller coaster!"

Pushing back from the hug, Ciel asked, "Where are you going with this?"

"You're either one hell of an actor," Nate ruffled Ciel's hair, "or I had the wrong idea of demons all along. Because there's no doubt you could pass for being human."

The colour drained from Ciel's face. Nate left for his room. _Shit, _was the final thought that crossed Ciel.


	8. The Devil's Tendril

Chapter Seven

07:06AM

"You're not fooling anyone, my Lord," Sebastian sighed. "You're so very clueless, isn't this contract obvious enough? I'd have solved it in an instant."

Sebastian walked around the room aimlessly, pondering on why he was even here. As much as he hated to admit it, the demon butler was feeling rather bored after not being ordered around by his young Master. He was enjoying the break, but it felt too easy nowadays. Sebastian stood by the window and stared out, he looked back to the bed in the corner and around the messy room.

"This room is so filthy," he stated as he wiped his finger along the window sill. "I suppose I could mix things up a little for some entertainment, it's not like I'd be doing the Earl any harm. If anything, it might even help him get closer to achieving this goal of Nate's."

Smirking, Sebastian placed his right hand on the glass in the centre of the window and slowly curled his fingers inwards, scratching lightly with his raven nails. He took a step back to admire the cracks spider-webbing. Once he was content with the damage he'd caused, Sebastian clicked his fingers and moved away, lightning quick, as to not be noticed.

Ciel was laying on the couch, thinking of Lizzy and how she and Nate could have ever been one together when he heard the shattering of glass come from Nate's room. He instantly shot up and ran there to see what had happened. When he got there, he saw the broken glass shattered into hundreds of fragments and a sleepy looking Nate only just rising from his bed. Both had confused expressions on their faces when the demon-child finally thought to go and retrieve the broom and dustpan.

Once he returned, Nate was sitting at the end of the bed, leaning over the edge to pick up the larger shards in his reach. Rolling his eyes, Ciel walked over and started sweeping–though very poorly. While his back was turned, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a muted pained sound. He spun around in his heel to see Nate tightly clenching his fist.

At first Ciel went to ask what was wrong, but the sight of shimmering liquid ruby leaking between his fingers answered his thoughts. The demon frozen up, he didn't know what to do. He thought to go and get a bandage, but he also remembered what happened to Claude when he'd tasted his blood, making the option of getting close to him seem impossible. Instead he remained frozen in place, watching the blood trickle down from his hand to his elbow and finally drip to the floor.

"It's just a bit of blood," Nate half chuckled, "I'm sure you've seen it before in your line of... _work_."

Images of the cases and investigations Ciel had used to work on came to mind. He shook them from from his memory and asked, wearily, "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, thanks," Nate rolled his eyes and got up, walking to wards the bathroom.

Ciel had moved out the way for him, but still remained tense and unable to move any further to help. Suppressing his memories proved to be difficult at this time. He wasn't afraid of blood, more the reason of why it was visible. Nate returned a few moments later, his cut had been cleaned and bandaged. He'd noticed Ciel wasn't looking to good and reached out to feel his temperature.

Jumping out the way of Nate's hand, his heart had jumped a few beats per minute.

"You don't look too good," Nate stated with a sincere concern, "go and take a seat, I can get this."

Nate motioned for him to sit on his bed while he grabbed the broom and dust pan. Ciel looked at both the bed and then Nate, he took a deep breath and a said he was fine and attempted to reclaim the cleaning tools. Nate refused to give them back though. Ciel had insisted he was fine, though just as he'd managed to get his hands on the broom, Nate used that as an opportunity to check his temperature.

"You're not burning up, but you're not at a healthy temperature either. Go and take a walk or something–"

"I'm fine."

Nate raised an eyebrow at the boy, "I thought you didn't like cleaning?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you so determined to clean this up?"

"Because you're hurt, what kind of perso–_demon_ would I be to allow you to be injured and still do such a thing?" Ciel knelt down, starting to sweep the glass into the pan.

"That's rather kind of you, _demon_. But if you want an honest answer, I would say _every_ kind of demon–who hasn't been ordered to otherwise–would allow their contractor to do something like this while injured," Nate picked Ciel up by his upper arm. "It all comes down to what has been discussed between the two and whether an order has been placed or not."

Ciel just stared at Nate, waiting for him to continue.

"In this case, I order you to take the day off." Nate released his demon.

"What?"

"You heard me," a sly smirk, "for the next twenty four hours, you can do as you please–so long as it doesn't conflict with our contract." 

Ciel couldn't believe it. He'd been walking around Paris for the past three hours, trying to think of something to do. He'd contemplated going back to Nate's, but every time he turned around, something in the back of his mind told him to just enjoy the day. He was still in his clothes from yesterday and felt dirty because of that, but going back wasn't an option until the sun was setting at the very least. Bored, he took a seat on a bench. He looked up to his left, gazing at the Eiffel Tower and sighed. Leaning back, he subconsciously slouched as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Next to him was the faintest of squeaks from the metal seat. Through slitted eyes, he peered at the person who'd sat by him. With a shocked jump, Ciel toppled off the chair and landed on the ground. Smirking, Sebastian asked him if he was having fun down there. A frown and unhappy pout was his response while he stood and sat back in his place, avoiding sitting too close to his demon's arms that rested along the back of the seat as to not attract attention from onlookers.

"Where's Nate today, then?" Such a casual question coming from the demon, and as for his attire, it took Ciel a moment to remember he wasn't human–and his butler, at that!

"At home," a clear answer since he was able to relax completely knowing Sebastian was here, "last I checked, he was, any way."

"That's not very demon-like," Sebastian tilted his head down to observe Ciel from over his shades. "You should always know where your contractor is. How do you know he isn't packing his things and running?"

"Nate wouldn't do that," Ciel answered bluntly, crossing his arms.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He called out for someone to be his friend," the demon-child looked back at his butler just as condescendingly, "why would he run from what he's being given?"

"Not everyone is like you," Sebastian pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and let his head fall back as he allowed the sun to kiss his skin, warming his already heated core. "Most people are hesitant to die, even if they've asked for it and are getting whatever they desire in return."

"Is this your twisted way of telling me Nate has run off and isn't going to hold up his end of the contract?"

"Not at all," a toothy grin of pure white, "I'm merely just curious of how in-touch you are with Nate."

Rolling his eyes of ocean blue, Ciel leant back, so the glare from Sebastian's gold chain escaped his eyes. He then checked out the clothes his demon butler was wearing and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian had on a dark crimson button up shirt–with the top few unbuttoned–a midnight black pinstripe suit and a gold chain necklace, bracelet and ring on his left middle finger–much like he used to wear when he was still an Earl to the Phantomhive name. He ghosted his own fingers over where his rings used to be and only caught himself a fraction of a moment too late.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ciel had to ask. "You look like you're running a whore house!"

"You don't think I look sexy in this?"

Blushing at the obscenity, "Of course not! It's repulsive."

"So is wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday."

Ignoring that comment, Ciel stood and placed a hand on his hip, while the other shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. He looked around for a bit before mentioning he had just over twenty hours to do whatever he wanted until he had to return to Nate. Sebastian seemed pleased with that and asked what his Master would like to do then.

"Could we go back home?"

Standing, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and removed his sunglasses, "You wouldn't be missing my company already, would you?"

"As if anyone would!" Ciel answered a little too quickly, as a red tinge gradually rose to his cheeks. "So... can we go or not?"

A light chuckle and Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair. Sebastian then bit the arm of his shades lightly, pondering for a while before he smiled and leant down to his Master's height with a hand on the young demon's shoulder, "Yes, my Lord."

The time spent back at Ciel's new found home in the demon world was a little awkward. He didn't feel like doing much at all, even bossing Sebastian around seemed like a chore. Instead he had retreated to his room and after being changed into his robe and more comfortable attire he asked Sebastian not to bother him unless he called. Of course Sebastian complied, though he was a little concerned for his Master. He wondered if his plan was finally starting to take effect on the boy.

After Ciel had isolated himself for a while, he had remembered that, since he was back in this realm, Sebastian had that wine he very rarely drank here. It wasn't hard to come by, but Sebastian had explained that it was a celebratory drink designed for a demon's palate–and seeing as it was something not needed to help withstand the atmosphere here, drinking it for no reason seemed pointless.

But Ciel was human once. He still had the mind of a human after all and the idea of eating and drinking was natural. Since Nate had made him eat the breakfast he cooked, his brain had been refreshed of the idea to find sustenance for, not only regenerating energy, but survival. Ciel had got up in a smooth motion, almost gliding along the obsidian floor. He noticed Sebastian was in the lounge room, reading a thick book, and thought to himself that it was such an odd sight. He had rarely seen Sebastian sit down so casually and do something so... _human,_ even after all the years he'd spent with him.

The crystal cabinet sat along the far wall of Ciel's favourite room in the lair. It, of course, held a perfectly carved desk and comfortable chair, along with a full bookcase, exotic plants and a naturally formed chandelier of stalactites. How it was even possible, he did not know, nor did he bother to question seeing as how his life had ended up.

Ciel opened up the cabinet and–after having to use his chair as a booster–he brought down the beverage. It was a sparkling silver with golden flakes inside. It was almost too beautiful to even set eyes on, let alone swallow! But it was just one of the many luxuries to being a demon nowadays.

Reaching down the glasses and rim-sugar, he prepared the delicate glasses–made of a blood red diamond and cut into the shape of a blossomed rose and stem, including thorns which were razor sharp–coating them with a thick layer of the sugar–knowing full well that sweet tasting things weren't a favourite among demons–and filled them with the rich liquid. He returned all the items to the cabinet and placed his chair back behind the marble desk before he left for the lounge.

Silently, the demon Master made his way into the room and softly sat down beside his butler. He tucked his legs up under himself on the couch, a glass in each hand while he sat facing the fireplace. He had always wondered why that was even there, it's not like they ever grew cold here. He nudged the man with his elbow after he got no response. Subtly peering to the side, Sebastian watched Ciel lift the glass to his lips and take a small sip of the drink. Grinning to himself, he marked and closed the book, removing his glasses and turned to face the boy.

Ciel offered him the drink and took another sip of his. He didn't particularly like the flavour of the beverage, but it wasn't completely horrible either. It was like drinking a freshly melted snow that had been collected from raspberries and pomegranates. The sugar calmed the intense tang of the pomegranate, though it somehow heightened the bitter after-taste of what could be described as a dry vermouth flavour. Once Sebastian had taken the rose-shaped Martini glass, he looked the drink over.

"There's no need to analyse it," Ciel huffed, "I didn't poison it or anything."

"That's not it, my Lord," Sebastian turned to Ciel, "I'm just curious as to what you're celebrating, considering you brought this drink out and all."

"I'm not celebrating anything, I was just thirsty–"

"You do not get thirsty any more," the demon butler turned his body towards his Master now, "so why, pray tell, would this be served?"

"Must there be an occasion?" Ciel also turned to face his demon, the beginnings of frustration starting to appear. "Can I not enjoy a drink or two with the most loyal person in my life without a second thought?"

A sincere smile, not of amusement or anything but pure contentment, "Of course you can, I apologise for the interrogation."

Calming down, Ciel sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"Might I ask one more question?" he looked to the boy for approval, he was given a curt nod. "Since when did _you_ start bringing _me_ drinks?"

A soft blush and he continued drinking to avoid answering the demon. After a while, he watched Sebastian take the precious gem-carved into a glass to his mouth and drink. The image of him was really a sight to see. It could bring down countries within a heartbeat. Sebastian had this appeal which was just like pure sin to even think of. Everything about him screamed temptation. Not that Ciel was tempted by this creature, no. It was quite the contrary, in this case, but the idea of Sebastian being beside anyone else was something he would never forgive.

_What is wrong with me?_ Ciel thought, suddenly catching up with his mind. _Why am I suddenly so possessive? It's not like he would ever betray me or anything, so why am I so caring of him as of recent?_

"Are you already feeling the affects of the drink?" Sebastian chuckled, placing his glass down on a coaster and observing the demon-child.

_Could it be that being away from him is making me miss his constant presence? Or am I just genuinely having a change of heart?_ Ciel nearly dropped his glass, though Sebastian had caught it and managed to manoeuvre it in a way so that not a single drop of liquid escaped. _I suppose after meeting Nate I have thought to be more appreciative of Sebastian._

"Come, you must rest or you may do something you will regret later," Sebastian was completely serious at this moment.

Ciel was already in his arms before he had time to even register his disagreement. The demon butler brought him to his bedchamber and lay him down gently, sitting on the edge of the bed to make sure he wasn't going to get up. To his surprise, he'd fallen asleep. A gentle parting of his lips at the sight of his demon Lord in slumber and Sebastian knew something wasn't right. He remained there a few more hours, keeping an eye on the boy to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly die or something.

_It couldn't be, could it?_ Sebastian blinked a few times, running his hand down the side of his Master's flushed face. _It's not possible..._

While Ciel was still unconscious, he'd changed him into something more appropriate for Earth and returned him to the couch at Nate's. He had made sure to be extra quiet as to not wake his Lord, but still the questions were beginning to pile up.

"Sleep well, my Lord," Sebastian was kneeling by his side, looking at him concernedly. He pushed the hair from his forehead away and kissing it lightly, before leaving him so he could awaken to Nate.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chapter Eight

Nate walked out from his room to the lounge, Ciel fast asleep on his couch. Nate leant against the wall, crossing his arms and smiling at the sight of his demon's relaxed and calm face. After a moment, he pushed himself off the wall and came to sit by him, making himself comfortable on the floor. Resting his head on his arms against the side of the couch, he decided to wait for Ciel to wake on his own.

He waited patiently at first... until he grew bored. He exited the house and retrieved the mail, and as he was re-entering, he conked his demon on the head with the rolled up newspaper, using just enough force to bring Ciel from the land of slumber. Startled, Ciel rose quickly and displayed a shocked expression. Chuckling, Nate ruffled his hair as he took a seat next to him–nearly sitting on Ciel's legs, _again_.

Around Nate's neck, a small, silver item dangled. Ciel strained to see the details clearly, but it was facing away from him, hiding everything but the outline. Though the demon could swear he'd seen it before. Out of the corner of his eye, Nate noticed him staring and took hold of the piece. Turning to the demon-child, Nate focused on the small metal item he'd turned into a charm and analysed them both before mentioning where he'd gotten it.

"I found this while cleaning the glass up yesterday," Nate turned it around and showed Ciel the front of the pendant. "You look interested in it, does it mean anything to you?"

Ciel's ever-changing orbs widened. It was the pin of the Phantomhive crest which Sebastian usually wore on his chest. The younger male was speechless. Slowly and unintentionally, he reached out for it, though Nate moved it out of his reach.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes' then, shall I?" Ciel shook his mind clear and hurriedly denied ever seeing it before. Of course Nate was sceptic of the truth in his statement, but let it pass. "Then you won't mind if I keep it?"

Gritting his teeth, "No, do as you wish with it." A solid, granite hard expression played on the ex-Earl's face. As much as he hated the fact that Nate had something which did not belong to him, he couldn't just come right out and say it either.

The day seemed to go by so very slowly, much to Ciel's dismay. Nate had him on his feet all day after deciding to order him to scrub dishes, sweep, dust, reorganise the furniture, polish the items on display and even deal with ordering a new plate of glass to fit the broken window in Nate's room–having to measure it and make the correct calculations himself–respectively. He was grateful Sebastian had hired him some good tutors, because this was one of those times he needed their knowledge.

Once he had completed everything his contractor asked, he looked a complete mess. His hair was out of place, his clothes suffocating in dust and dirt, his muscles aching and his usually flawless complexion now consisted of darkened bags under his dull eyes. Making his way to the lounge after the workout he'd seemed to do whilst cleaning, all Ciel wanted to do was collapse and relax his worn, exhausted body.

Though Nate had other plans. Dragging the tired and unamused demon to the dinner table, he produced a magnificent looking three course meal. It smelt delectable, though he was sure it would taste as foul as everything else did from Earth nowadays. It appeared Nate had put a heap of effort into preparing this, right down to the decorating of the condiments was notable. Everything had it's own place for a reason. The entrée, main course and the dessert each looked absolutely mouthwatering.

Containing his thoughts and remembering that it wouldn't taste anything like it looked, he was able to register what this very kind of candlelit dinner meant–and oh, boy, did that piss-off the young demon! He looked at all the dishes that have been served, the extra little details of adding such an assortment of dipping sauces, small tasters of various ingredients mixed with others, the amount of work that had gone into each and every dish's presentation. It all meant one thing. A new mess for him to clean.

"Do you like what you see?" Nate came up behind him, smiling with such a satisfied ease no human should be able to display, and placed his hands on the young demon's shoulders. "I know you won't like the taste, but the aesthetics, aren't they amazing? The way I created these edible masterpieces from such simple, boring looking ingredients! Do you like it?"

"You... you made all this for me?" Ciel was trying his hardest to hold back his true emotions, but the way Nate was so careless and free, but at the same time manipulative and playful–in a bad way–it drove Ciel up the wall. "_Why_?" His tone was accusing.

A sly grin and a soft adjustment of his arms to hug the boy from behind, "Why? Because I wanted to show you what I would do for you even when you don't ask for it. The lengths I go to for your _friendship. _Does it please you?"

"Does it p-please me?" Ciel nearly choked on the words, his frustration getting the better of him as he pushed away from Nate and faced him with a piercing glare from his eyes, now a darkened red. "You call ordering me to do such trivial servant work like cleaning all day, to help you complete your goal and then show no interest in it friendship? Not to mention the teasing and mocking and even going so far as to claim things that do not belong to you as yours. You call _that_ 'friendship'?

"No wonder you have no friends left in the world. If you treat them anything like you treat me, I'm surprised you have had friends and support for as long as you had! And Lizzy, for fuck's sake, it's no mystery she left you. You would have been downright cruel to her! I never showed much enthusiasm in her interests, but at least I had the decency to be polite and treat her respectfully."

"So... you aren't pleased?"

Throwing his hands up, "You're impossible!"

Ciel sat down on the floor against the wall to calm himself, taking deep breaths. Although he couldn't get sick, it was still possible for him to suffer asthma attacks. It was something which he had before he was a demon and the transformation didn't seem to want to change that in him. Nate looked to the table and then back at his demon, scratching the back of his head awkwardly before sighing and grabbing one of the chairs and sitting on it backwards, folding his arms over the top of the back.

"I only asked you to clean all day to keep you busy so that you wouldn't see what I was doing, and you wouldn't be suspicious of my motives," an odd sense of fresh air washed between them, helping to cool-off Ciel's frustration, though only by a fraction. "I tease you only to provoke a reaction, it's never anything I mean–I am half expecting one such as yourself to have a witty comeback–and if you're talking about the pin, I knew from your expression that it was something dear to you. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to admit it.

"And as for Lady Elizabeth, I never actually said she and I were together in the sense you seem to think we were. She and I had crossed paths, our lives connected by a single similarity, nothing more." Ciel hadn't looked up at Nate, though he listened, taking in all the new information. "Did it ever occur to you that a mistress of her nobility and I, a nobody in this world, could never be together. What would her parents and brother think if she were to marry a nameless man?"

"Stop speaking so low of yourself." It was quieter than a whisper, so low Nate had nearly missed it.

Getting to his feet, Nate replaced the dining chair and crouched by his demon, slipping off the necklace he'd made of the pin, he put it over Ciel's neck. The demon traced down the chain until he reached the Phantomhive pin, holding it between his nimble fingers and running his thumb across the engravings. Nate smiled and looked deeply into the younger male's eyes. "It suits you, the crest, I mean."

Swallowing hard, the boy kept his eyes down on the pendant, which was soon wrapped in Nate's hands as well, covering his with a warmth he felt was a little too close to intimacy. Though he did not move away, instead allowing Nate to remain by his side.

"Are you still mad at me?" Nate asked after a brief silence. Ciel had shook his head and finally looked up into the male's big, brown eyes. A cunning smirk was released, infecting every muscle and tendon in his face. "We'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

Confused, Ciel tilted his head, allowing his contractor to reposition their hands so that he was holding the boy's more firmly without the pin.

"After all your bitching about treating you like a servant, you were won over by a simple apology I came up with on the spot?" Ciel felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach–hard. "I thought you would have put up more of a fight! Did the fact that all those dishes I made for dinner that were used for not only presenting the meals I made, but the ones I used for preparation are all needing to be cleaned now?"

"Wait... so you–"

"I'm certainly not going to wash them, nor will they wash themselves!" A playful, but evil smile. "I order you to clean them, mon ami."

The order was placed and Ciel's jaw dropped. He had just been played, the one who was always in control, always a step ahead of the others had just been tricked–and to wash up too! Ciel was certainly not going to show Nate _any_ mercy when he took his soul. He would savour it, making sure he imprinted that annoying bastard's ego right into the taste of the damned soul!

The pastel blue glow showed through Nate's thin, white shirt. It was a relief to see the contract still on the man, but it only made the passion to want to get this contract over and done with grow much more quickly. Nate helped Ciel up–the real reason he'd changed the way they were holding hands before–and bowed, gesturing for the kitchen after presenting the demon-child the table and dishes he'd have to clean once more.

Muttering to himself, Ciel glared daggers at Nate, allowing his eyes to film over with that magenta sparkling hue and doing as his order stated. Just as he'd turned, Nate slapped his ass in an encouraging way, though it was the push that Ciel needed to lash out once again. Humiliation and Ciel was never a good combination. The demon spun around to slap the nineteen year old across the face, but to his surprise, he'd missed and hit only air.

Nate had expected to be hit and thought to step out of the way beforehand. Although Ciel had missed him, Nate had continued the invasion of Ciel's personal space by taking hold of the hand the demon attempted to hit him with and, with his other hand, placed it on the centre of the boys back, forcefully pushing him forward to land half on the table. Nate locked him there by standing right behind him and using his own weight of his body to hold the demon down. Of course Ciel knew he could free himself from a human in any event, but the disorientation of the act was still in motion.

An amused tone and glistening shine to his eyes, "Disobeying orders, are we?"

Ciel didn't speak. Didn't move. Agreeing or disagreeing, both seemed submissive–especially in the position he was in. A piece of cake was smashed against his face, the icing had found it's way into his nostril and was beginning to itch. Ciel was not a happy camper and if he was held in the position for too long, he was sure to do something regrettable later.

"Do not forget my past orders, nor our agreement. I want appreciation, it was what we agreed–and for a second chance with the one I think about constantly."

"How can I appreciate you when you treat me so disrespectfully?" Ciel asked. "If this is how you treated that person you wanted a second chance with, then this contract is void and shouldn't have been possible to form."

Nate smirked, whispering in a husky tone, "Who's fault would that have been, then?" Releasing the boy and repeating his order for Ciel to do the dishes, Nate retreated to his bedroom, humming a dark, catchy tune. My Fair Lady.

After cleaning up–again–Ciel thought about how Sebastian must be glad he got stuck with him, rather than someone like Nate. He wasn't all that hard to care for, it wasn't like he disrespected him, though he did finally admit that he could be a little more conscious of all that the demon butler did for him. Sebastian took care of him to a T. Sebastian had so many chances to claim his soul, but he refused to because he hadn't completed his part of the deal. A demon without principals, was like a human with no soul.

Picking up the old pin from his chest, he studied it, remembering he had given it to Sebastian to wear when he was his butler at the manor. It was still in perfect condition–he expected nothing less of his perfect butler. He remembered those priceless moments he had spent with the demon and the other servants back when he was human. He never regret anything if he could help it, but the memories were something he wouldn't mind returning to.

For a moment, while thinking deeply about his demon, his closed eye, concealing his and Sebastian's contract, began to ache a little at the reminiscing. Sitting up, Ciel held his lidded eye, hissing lightly, until the pain passed. Relaxing back into the couch, he replaced the pin on his chest, under his nightshirt he'd managed to throw on himself. Just as the soft material of his shirt gently descended after he let go of the collar, watching it slowly fall back down to his rising and falling chest, he suddenly sat up with full force. His eyes wide with confusion and shock.

Ciel had remembered that when Nate made an order and his contract shone, it was visible through his white shirt, despite wearing thick, black pants. If his memory served him correctly, he remembered it being placed on his ankle, though tonight it seemed closer to his lower stomach. Stealthily, Ciel made his way towards Nate's room. He didn't knock, rather just barged into Nate's room unexpectedly.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he found the bed to be empty.


	10. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter Nine

Nearly stumbling back and hitting his head against a dusty floating shelf, Ciel stretched his arms out to steady himself. His shock of seeing Nate gone was consuming him and he needing to bring himself back to reality before it was too late. Feeling around with his nimble fingers against the wall, the smooth, polished coat and hat stand in the corner became apparent. Glancing over, he noticed a thick, black corduroy coat hanging and grabbed it while he made his way out of the house, bumping into each and every wall, door, corner and any other obstacle possible.

Roughly pulling on the coat over his pyjama shirt and bottoms, he made his way down the hill, desperately seeking where Nate may have run off to. The idea striking him hard, as if he'd been slapped in the face. Sebastian had mentioned he'd run off, his demon hinted it to him so very clearly and his pride never allowed him to even suspect the guy to do such a lowly and cowardice thing. Ciel ground his teeth together furiously, biting back the cold winds that whipped his hair against his face and threatened to make his asthma act up, all while trying not to think of his pathetic contractor.

Ciel hadn't even a clue where to start searching. He'd run to the Eiffel Tower first, seeing as it happened to be the location everything went astray for him in this damned city! He'd searched all around the park, the benches they'd sat on and even scaled the whole Eiffel Tower for Nate, but he was no where to be found. A sudden burst of flames pumped through his veins, a fury mixed with panic coursing through him violently. He was pissed off that Nate could have even thought to run from him, but at the same time, the idea of him not running, but being kidnapped while he was supposed to be protecting him, made his skin crawl.

Jumping from the top of the iconic tower and landing gracefully with a soft thud on the concrete floor, Ciel stood back up, brushing his knees off and let instinct take over, searching wherever his sense of intuition led him. His eyes were shining brightly, nearly enough to act as a natural night vision. Wondering around aimlessly didn't seem to be working, so he tried calling out to Sebastian for help, though all he got was the mocking sound of a sleeping city. Calling out some more, with all his contract's power he still held over his demon, the contract shining brighter than ever, he still got no physical reply. Cursing vocally, he then realised he'd left his eye-patch back at Nate's–just another thing to top his list of worries.

Ending up at the Palais du Louvre, Ciel looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone in sight, though he was sure that the Musée du Louvre housed inside the palace was sure to be heavily guarded. Shaking his head, Ciel turned to follow the main road and continue searching, but a shattering from inside the museum made him freeze. Turning back and studying the building once more, he searched the windows, looking for any sign of light or disturbance. Although he found nothing while he gazed at the intricate building, for some reason he felt compelled to go inside. Ciel rarely followed such hunches as this, but at a dire time when Sebastian wasn't responding, he decided to just "go with it", if you will.

Subtly making his way to the entrance, he snapped the locks with ease, and walked right in. Looking left and right, he made his way through all the pavillons from Pavillon de Rohan all the way through to Pavillon Daru which is where he then heard another break, though this time it sounded of wood snapping and a tearing of a thick material–_Canvas,_ Ciel thought, _Nate wouldn't be destroying such priceless art, would he?_

That made Ciel stop and think: what if it wasn't Nate in here? Then what would he do? Leave? Bring the criminal to justice? It's not like he was considered a "good-guy" nowadays, nor was he obliged to do such trivial work, so he really had no reason to stay other than to find out if it were Nate or not. Believing that was all he'd allow himself to do, allow him to waste his time in this amazing palace, before leaving without a second thought.

Turning a corner, the vicious sounds of destroying artwork and dark chuckling–along with the twisted humour of taunts in a familiar voice–Ciel hurriedly ran down the corridor and rounded the final turn and having to duck out the way. If he weren't what he was now, he'd have surely had his skull crushed by the flying chunk of sculpted Parian marble. He watched the chunk smash against the ground, shattering into smaller rocks. Quickly whipping his head back to the disturbance, Ciel's vision was blinded by red. So much red. Red blood, red boots, red jacket and red hair. The flamboyant tone of his edgy voice in addition to all the vermilion, only meant one person.

"Grell Sutcliff."

Sparkling magenta eyes, soon met a piercing lime green when the death god turned around, hearing the quick intake of breath at the sight of yet another old "friend". The death god sauntered over, dragging his chainsaw scythe along the pristine marble tiles, scratching it with an ear-bleeding whine. That horrific smile of jagged, razor-sharp teeth was once again shown to him.

He swung his chainsaw over his shoulder, "Never thought I'd see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just having a guided tour," Grell smirked, flinging his scythe from his shoulder to bury deep within the wall right beside Ciel's head. Leaning down to his level–straining his back from the height difference–he analysed Ciel's eyes, taking note of the contract and his other eye that now also shone an eerie hue. "You're always getting in the way whenever I'm flirting with the locals–is there something you're not telling me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Disgusted, Ciel slapped Grell's hand away from his face which it was nearing to caress. A choked sob echoed from behind the death god, "Ciel?" Looking past Grell, Ciel noticed more blood and an injured Nate leaning against the far wall. He was drenched in layer of perspiration mixed with crimson, his clothes slashed in all directions, yet majority of the material somehow managed to stay connected. Pushing past, he made his way quickly over to Nate who soon fell to the floor in a sitting position. Ciel skidded, sliding to his knees and grabbed his shoulders, checking over his wounds and noting how pale he was from the loss of blood.

"Fuck! Did you to this to him?" Ciel yelled over his shoulder to the Red Death, fretting so much that he'd broken a sweat himself at the poorly sight of Nate. "Nate, you're going to be alright. Just stay calm–"

"Why do you always get all the sexy hunks?" Came the carefree response. "There's got to be a law which limits the amount of hot men you're allowed in one lifetime."

Attempting to lift Nate, he was stopped when he heard the chainsaw being started up, the teeth slicing through the dusty air of demolished masterpieces. Turning back cautiously, he witnessed Grell already starting at a run towards them, his sadistic expression playing so easily on his face. Eyes wide, Ciel jumped out of the way in time, managing to only just lift the weight of Nate and save him from the deadly chainsaw. Having to dodge again and again, Ciel figured Grell was aiming for him and took his chance with tossing Nate–though in a way that he was careful enough not to break anything–off to the side. Another slash sent the teeth of the chainsaw into his side, ripping right through his flesh. A painful injury, though luckily it wasn't fatal–_for a demon_.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ciel trembled as he reached to hold his wound, willing the flow of blood to stop gushing.

"It's a good look for you," Grell nearly fell over laughing, "here, let me finish what I started!"

The blades came at his face at a speed and strength much more fierce than before. To dodge he'd had to bend over backwards, quickly finishing with a backward flip to regain balance. Though he didn't have much time to recover, Grell wasn't about to let up so easily. Turning and then running towards the wall, in between two rare sculptures, Ciel had ran up and done another flip using the wall. Getting around Grell and making his way back to the other corridor and to check on Nate's poorly condition.

Nate wasn't looking too good, but the tapping of heels on the ground, mockingly slow but getting closer forced Ciel to move elsewhere to bring the attention his way, deflecting it from Nate. He ran across the hall and hid behind what was left of the Venus de Milo, his breath coming up short while he thought of a strategy to get out of here. While he thought, he didn't realise how close Grell had gotten.

The chainsaw was started up again, "Oh, little Earl! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

With a flick of his wrist, he brought his scythe right down the middle of the statue, slicing a few strands of hair off his head and causing him to dive out the way, tripping on the marble shavings and grazing his hands and knees through the thin material of his pyjamas. The young boy cursed under his breath. Another blow was struck at Ciel, only getting out the way enough just so it wasn't fatal after seeing the reflection in the polished tiles–though he was hit this time. The scythe managing to slice down his arm, from his shoulder right down to his wrist.

Groaning in agony while he held onto his arm–thankful that his side wasn't bleeding so much any more–Ciel remained on his back, curling slowly into his wounded arm. Grell was having a little trouble getting his scythe out from the ground, the heat it caused making the friction keep it stuck. A light sound of metal hitting tile rang beside Ciel, but all he could think about was the burning pain his arm now suffered.

_Shit, how in the hell could Sebastian have remained so calm with this kind of ache!_ Ciel thought whilst gritting his teeth.

Grell managed to pull the chainsaw free and return to stand above Ciel. He nudged him with the powered-down scythe before fully kicking him over to lay on his back so he could see his face twisted in pain.

"Such a beautiful face you're pulling," Grell knelt over him, playing with some of the blood that was leaking from his face, while pulling him up by his collar so that he was forced to lean on his injured arm's elbow, "it almost pains me to kill you. You have gotten fairly more attractive since becoming a demo–"

Grell was cut short by something out of Ciel's view piercing into his back. He hardly flinched, though Ciel could see the shock and anger flare in his envy-themed eyes. And when he turned to remove what was in his back and to see who it was that had hurt him, the death god laughed lightly, playfully... _huskily. _ It seemed off for someone who'd just been attacked–then again, this _was_ Grell being discussed.

"So..." Grell picked up his chainsaw and started for the other injured male, "'Nate', was it?"

As he walked towards Nate, the death god threw down what had been thrown into his back. Ciel managed to keep himself lifted on his elbow. Eyeing the metal piece, he noticed it looked awfully familiar. Shifting closer, that same metal grazing tile sounded at his side. Looking down, he noticed the same objects falling from the coat pocket. "Silverware?" Ciel breathed out, almost inaudibly.

Clicking momentarily, he grabbed the three that had fallen from his pocket, the bloodied one Grell had dropped and reached into the pocket for one more–feeling quite a few handfuls in there–he managed to get to his feet and tossed the freshly polished knives at Grell. None of the five made a direct hit. Instantly stopping and turning back to the young demon, Grell smirked and plucked one of the knives that was buried deep within the wall, though this time he inspected them a little more carefully.

"Sebastian's signature weapon," a neat little grin before he tossed it back Ciel's way. Trying to catch the cutlery and impressing Grell proved to be a bad idea when the knife went right through his hand. Gasping and holding back a scream as he fell to his knees, Grell dropped his scythe and continued his mocking. "Perhaps it is best to leave it to your butler to fight your battles for you. It looks as if, even as a demon, you're still just as pathetic as a human. You are much like all the other scum demons around here now, so how about we rid the world of your filth before it spreads?"

Grell gripped onto Ciel's hair, forcing his head back while he held one of Sebastian's weapons to his throat. Pressing the cool metal against him a harder, allowing a slight trickle of blood to flow, Ciel gulped. A blue eye and dull purple one flickered to Nate, watching him slowly move forward and reach for something. A subtle nod towards his friend. Ciel didn't need to ask to know what he was going to do, so he just smiled and waited.

"Any last words, ex-Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yeah," he took a breath, "I've never seen you this close up before; I didn't know you had wrinkles."

That comment stuck a nerve. Scowling deeply, Grell pulled back the knife to stab his throat instead, when he was hit by a another knife in his back thrown by Nate. His attention distracted, Ciel pulled another knife from his pocket and slashed a deep gash across the death god's cheek. He returned his attention back to Ciel who then kicked him in the balls and then managed to head-butt Grell hard enough to send him backwards. Although still in a lot of pain, Ciel got to his feet and ran past the whimpering death god–who was now holding onto his balls crying about his future babies or something.

Getting to Nate and lifting him to his feet, he took a chance on throwing another lot of silverware at the pained death god who was now getting to his feet with an even more pissed off mood than before. Ciel had hit him with four knives this time and felt proud. Nate took off towards the chainsaw, grabbing and starting it in one fluid motion. He was just about to thrust the scythe right into the death god's chest when another familiar scythe appeared, blocking the way towards Grell.

"I'm afraid my co-worker's death will not be acceptable, nor will it be taken lightly, demon!" William appeared just in the nick of time to save Grell from being killed by his own scythe–_again_–"Honestly, having to save you is getting tiring. I'd much rather take on the extra paperwork and overtime and let you be killed than to continue this routine charade."

Sighing Nate turned the chainsaw off and dropped it. Walking back over towards Ciel and mentioning that this was boring and that he'd much rather return home now. Ciel nodded, but first turned to William and called to him, "Why not just kill him, he nearly killed Nate and me tonight!"

William looked them over before whacking Grell on the head,_ "Again,_I apologise profusely for any inconvenience caused by _this.__" _Bowing, William mentioned under his breath "having to lower my head to the vermin again, how disgraceful".

"Next time, keep your bitch on a tighter leash," Nate chuckled, watching the angered red-head nearly lose it completely.

"And how is eternity in the same dead-end place working out for you?"

"Great, actually. I've so much more to live for! I'm much better at everything than before, and I'm working on getting my first meal," Ciel smirked. Nate frowned at him and then dragged Ciel out, ordering him that it was time to leave.

Waving a mocking goodbye, Ciel and Nate left to go back home–Nate ordering Ciel to carry him because he was sore and bleeding everywhere–leaving William with a genuinely amused face. He turned to Grell, seeing his injuries fully healed now, who had the same look to his features.

"Do you think that boy knows what he's gotten himself into, forming that sort of contract?" William shook his head, disgusted at the new demon's intentions.

"Not a clue." 

* * *

**Hello all, just thought I'd mention that I apologise for the time it took to update this. I think it's been about 3-4 days (which is long for me when I'm really into writing) I've been hit with a cold and thus I've not been up to writing or anything. I apologise if there are any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors - I rarely ever edit my work since I usually upload them about 4AMish (7AM in this case)  
Anyhow, I felt this story was missing two things. Red and some ass-kicking.**

Yours cruelly,  
Elrose Tea


	11. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Chapter Ten

The next day came around much too soon, though the night still managed to become a blur among the worn muscles that adorned both demon and his contractor. Ciel had decided it was better to tend to Nate's and his own wounds and just leave Nate–and himself–to get some rest and recover a little before he would address any of the present situations. Although it pained him to keep his mouth shut, once Ciel had decided on something, he was not going to change his mind.

Slumped on the couch, still in his bloodied rags of what was left of his pyjamas from the late night reunion with the death god, entailing cuts and bruises that were _still_ visible. Ciel would give anything for a nice steaming bath accompanied by his array of bath salts and oils, followed by a nice hot cup of tea in his king size bed. He allowed his mind to drift back to his days as a human this time, it wouldn't hurt to imagine life back then and it seemed to be helping him relax.

Though, nothing lasts forever and it sure as hell never did for the ex-Earl of Phantomhive!

Nate slowly staggered out from his room and into the lounge, routine becoming something of a bitch as he forced Ciel to move his legs for him to sit down as per usual. Although that wasn't unusual, Nate sure didn't look too well today and his attitude was not something Ciel even wanted to dare touch on! So, deciding to be a good little demon-friend, Ciel pulled himself up and wandered into the bathroom, running the tap on a cloth through heated water. Returning as quickly as he could, Ciel handed the warm flannel to Nate and asked him if he needed anything.

A smug reply, "Feeling a little guilty for last night, are we?"

Ciel didn't know how to answer to that. If he answered like he usually would, there was no doubt they'd end up in another fight, but he certainly didn't agree with Nate's statement. So, he simply chose to ignore the question, which earned him an annoyed huff and a rolling of his eyes.

A light thud echoed against the door, making Ciel spin on his heel lightning quick. Nate gripped his head more, almost growling at the sudden noise that disturbed his already pounding headache. Looking between Nate and the door, the demon-child was hesitant to distance himself from Nate again, just in case he were to be ambushed by that insane red-loser.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get me my morning paper?" It didn't sound like Ciel had much of a choice, unless he didn't mind doing some more chores or something worse as a punishment.

Nodding as a reply, Ciel scurried over to the door, opening it and finding the rolled up paper to be several feet from the door. He looked around outside suspiciously, once he deemed it safe, Ciel sighed and stepped out, walking towards the paper. The sun shone bright and hot against his battered shell, the heat kissing the pain away a little. Bending down and retrieving the paper, on his way back, just as he got to the door, he suddenly stopped. His nose started to tingle and itch, a horrid feeling which nothing could relieve except...

"A-a-a-achoo!"

A sneeze.

Another few violent convulsions and sputtering as the cause played on his nasal and ocular senses. His eyes were already a mess of tears and a puffy redness. Confused, Ciel spun around, noticing a sleek black cat looking back at him, its head tilted to the side in what appeared to be concern. It began meowing and purring, stretching it's back and taking a few steps closer before jumping up onto the windowsill and dangling it's tail, moving it back and forth playfully at Ciel's reactions to him. The boy jumped back a little with every sneeze and as he was about to shoo the feline away, he was nearly bowled over by Nate appearing behind him.

Throwing the damp cloth at the cat and just skimming his left ear, grimacing in complete revulsion and telling the animal to "get the fuck out of here"–clearly disgusted by its presence alone–Nate held onto Ciel's arms tightly. The demon had to wonder if he was restraining himself from going out and winding up in a vicious attack with the cat there and then or if the pressure was because getting up caused him this much pain, still. The demon-child was a little surprised to find that his allergies were still with him–even after becoming a demon–so he became frozen, allowing Nate to continue to grip his arms, helping hold the beaten guy up.

The cat had screeched and hissed at Nate before it rounded the corner at full speed. Nate's face remained twisted in disgust, as he then turned Ciel to face him–softening it for him, though still holding back a slight pained look. He analysed the boy a little before letting a breath out and wiping away a few tears from the younger male's face.

"Not a fan of cats, I see," a soft smirk while he continued to look down at Ciel.

Sniffling to help clear his nose, "I'm sure it would be different if I weren't allergic to the damn fur-balls!"

"Such annoying creatures, I've truly come to despise them sometimes," Nate looked back to where he threw the cloth and then back at Ciel. "Hate is such a strong word, but I'm sure I could live peacefully if they just... _disappeared._"

"I see you're not a fan of cats either," Ciel tried to joke, but resulted in a firm look. "Perhaps you and Sebastian wouldn't get a long then."

"You speak very highly of this 'Sebastian', who is he? And how much does he mean to you?" Ciel wasn't going to answer that, until... "Answer me."

"H-he is my butler and..." an attempt at answering without actually answering. "And we have been through a lot together."

Nate's hand grazed lightly over the material of the eye-patch, though Ciel's few to stop him. "Did he do this to you?" Ciel slowly dropped his hand, knowing Nate was going to find out.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Nodding in response, he continued, "You don't have any intention of showing me what's beneath this, do you?"

Without needing an answer, the older male ripped the accessory off. Ciel's veiled eye was closed, though right before he was about to open it to show Nate what it was he hid from everyone he could, he spoke some more.

"I'm sure you mean the world to him," a soft stroke through the dark grey locks and then slowly caressing down the other side of his face, "Because he sure as hell means the world to you. It seems like you'd do anything to protect him, even though he would so hideously defile such a pretty face."

Ciel knitted his eyebrows, trying to grasp where Nate was going with this.

"It'd be a shame if something were to go awry when our contract is over and nothing ever returned to the way it was between you and Sebastian the butler. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your other half, now would we?"

Gulping, Ciel shook his head. The tone he was now speaking in was actually rather frightening. Attempting to squirm out from Nate's little trap he'd fit him in, between his own body and the door, proved useless when Nate slammed his fist against the door beside Ciel's face. The impact was shockingly loud and fierce, it caused the boy to flinch. A dark chuckle and Nate nodded, clearly pleased with himself. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight, tossing the eye-patch back and requested Ciel get the wash cloth and clean it accordingly and to change into something clean before bringing it back to him.

"Remember, you're mine until our contract's over, Ciel, no one else's."

Ciel let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _What the fuck was that all about?_ Ciel thought panic-stricken. Blinking rapidly, he remembered the eye-patch and the order. Replacing his eye-patch and then doing as he was told, Ciel made sure he was quick about it–so he looked even more a mess in the clothes he dressed himself in than usual. Rushing back to the lounge, where he noticed Nate on the couch with his feet up and holding his head, his eyes shut, it made Ciel a littler nervous and hesitate going over to him–just in case he was asleep and he'd wake him.

_But if I don't go and he's not asleep or wakes and realises I didn't give him the fucking dampened cloth, who knows what he'll do? _Worry was etched into Ciel's expression, the lines making slight red dents in his face. _He's clearly not all right in the head. For fuck's sake, he sounds like he wants to kill Sebastian!_ Edging closer, he whispered the older male's name, though when he got no reply, he tried again a little louder and took another step closer. Still, he got no reply, but tried once more.

Apparently Nate wasn't asleep, seeing as he sat up, yelling a loud "Boo!" which startled Ciel and made him tread backwards and trip on Nate's repositioned leg he kicked out for effect. Mid way falling, Nate's hand shot out to his and held tight, pulling him back forward. While time seemed to slow down, Ciel noticed the change in expression on Nate's face from amused and happy with his successful scare to worry and anguish as he had reached out and pulled him back forward to stop his tumble.

After Ciel kept falling forward, rather than retain his balance and stop the motion, Nate's expression quickly changed to confusion and then shock–though Ciel's wasn't much different. He continued to follow the path Nate's arm had gone since he had not yet let go. Closer and closer Ciel came and only when he realised, was it too late to change his course. Neither of them in control to avoid what was about to happen without some form of contact, it seemed they just stared at one another wide-eyed, waiting for it to happen.

Nate's left and Ciel's right hand were still clasped together. The demon-child's right knee slowly began to weigh down the settee's cushion between Nate's legs, his left hand shooting out to grab hold of the armrest beside Nate's head and, although their bodies were still at a safe distance from touching, Ciel's face and Nate's came into perfect synchronisation. Both of their lips locking in an equally shared frozen and horrified kiss.

Ciel was unable to move, just the thought made him go that little bit more rigid. Their noses were parallel against one another, their lashes intertwining from the proximity. It was as if nothing passed through either of the male's minds apart from the sound of utter silence. Nate was even more tense than Ciel, he wasn't even breathing, let alone his heart continuing its beating!

Another moment passed in complete silence, neither of them moving until Ciel's left leg gave way from holding him up on the floor in the awkward position they were in and he fell to his chest, able to hide his rapidly blushing face from Nate's intense stare. After some time to calm down and a lot of willpower being exerted to force the red tinge on their cheeks, Nate cleared his throat. Looking up, still incredibly embarrassed from the ludicrous act, Ciel suddenly felt even smaller than usual.

"When you're ready, do you think you could remove yourself from me?"

"Wha–Oh!" Ciel hurriedly attempted to get off Nate, only then remembering he fell and was completely laying atop of him.

Ciel's knee collided with Nate's privates, eliciting a gasp and a pain no female can imagine to sky-rocket between his thighs. Instantly, Ciel knew of the kind of pain and automatically recoiled. Once the initial shock had retreated for Ciel he began apologising like crazy. Without thinking he went to reach for the pained area to help in some way, but had his hands slapped away.

"You lot are kinky bastards, aren't you?" Nate said through gritted teeth. "Always into causing pain first and then trying to get in my pants!"

_Humour._ Ciel noted. He apologised once more before getting off his contractor. He was about to take a seat on the coffee table when he heard a rattling sound coming from the back. He got up and went to check it out. Once the door was opened and he cautiously exited toward the noise, he noticed it was the cat playing with a loose hinge on the bathroom window. Instantly feeling the need to sneeze, he remembered how crazy Nate got after seeing the cat, so instead of leaving, he decided to shoo it away himself.

The cat purred and just looked at Ciel condescendingly from its high perch upon the windowsill. Trying once again, he managed to get it to jump down–though only after he'd sneezed, which was more likely the reason it got scared. It then ran between his legs and around the other side of the house. Following it to make sure it had left, once rounding the corner, Ciel ran right into a hard wall, knocking him to the ground.

Grumbling, Ciel turned onto his side and, instead of being met with clay bricks, he was met with pressed pants, polished black shoes and, as he looked up, the face of a very familiar butler of his. Shaking his head to clear it, Sebastian helped him back up and apologised profusely. Ciel was about to ask him what he was doing here until her remembered the cat which, coincidentally, Sebastian pulled him up on.

"Might I ask what's got you so worked up, my Lord?"

"There was a cat, he ran right past here!"

"You were chasing a cat? Whatever for? It surely isn't healthy for you to do so." That smug tone, annoying yet addicting. "Shooing cats and throwing things at them is such a horrible and inhuman thing to do."

"That was Nate who threw the cloth, but he was making me sneeze and just then was making a distracting noise. Nate doesn't like cats, so I might as well scare it away before he goes and bloody skins it alive!"

A stern look from Sebastian, his eyes deepening to a bloody red, "I saw no cat, you're wasting your time."

"No cat? What are you talking about? It ran right around here, that's why I ran into yo–" Ciel paused, thinking momentarily before looking up to see a grinning Sebastian. "Don't tell me you can turn into a cat?" Horror struck Ciel, his whole body dropping in temperature, though the cheshire smile adorning his butler's face grew. "It was you earlier then too–why, if you know of my allergies, did you bother showing up like that? Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know the answer in case it's something weird."

"It's not weird," Sebastian muttered. "Though you look a little flushed, are you alright? Haven't been doing anything you shouldn't have, have you?" The demon butler teased.

Though the look on Ciel's face help no amusement, seeing this reaction, Sebastian naturally asked him what happened. It was an automatic question.

"It was just a silly little accident, it's nothing. I didn't even like it–not that I would anyway, I mean, Nate's..." Sebastian pressed for a straight answer, and finding it hard to say no to him, he answered, "Nate and I, well, we may have... kissed."

Ciel blocked his ears, readying himself for the ridicule, the aggressive response which was natural for any human to incur while in this time. But all he was met with was silence, though his expression was amused and he was smirking, a hint of annoyance was evident. Turning on his heal, Sebastian started walking away. Ciel stopped the demon, asking him where he was going.

Answering in a sweet and all too cheery tone, "To go rid that arrogant smirk off Nate's face for taking away your first kiss, of course!"

"You're going to–" suddenly wide-eyed, Ciel raced around to stand before Sebastian, his hands upon his chest trying to push him back. "No, I don't want you seeing Nate. I don't know what will happen if you and him were to meet. What if he ordered me to kill you? I think, he thinks you hit me or something, which is the reason for my eye-patch."

"But I am the reason for your eye-patch..."

"Yeah, but not for that reason!" Ciel nearly yelled. Panicking Nate may have heard, he turned, expecting Nate to walk out and start abusing Sebastian if he found out who he was. "Just, please don't go inside while Nate's in."

"For you, anything." Sebastian bowed slightly. Though a thought then passed though his mind and he couldn't help but mess around. "So, you really didn't like kissing Nate?"

"No! It was disgusting. Terrible. It was all wrong, completely gross!" Ciel stuck his tongue out in distaste. "I wish I could forget it."

"If it is your wish, I think I can help you forget that kiss."

"Really?" Ciel was paying full attention, his eyes and heart hopeful.

"If you order it, then yes." A sincere smile.

Closing his visible eye and grinning at how loyal and acute his butler was–a much better demon than he in all aspects, "Sebastian, I order you to make me forget Nate's kiss–"

Eyes shot open and stared strictly ahead. He could feel the extra warming sensation on either side of his face as, not only the blood rose to his face, but from the demon's hands being placed there. The intense returned gazed was mesmerising, impossible to break the connection. He didn't mind the extra warmth or the intensity of his stare, no, that much was durable, but having Sebastian's lips now pressed against his was too much. It was strange and so wrong, but for some reason, even though he had so many reasons piling up atop each other telling him he should pull back, he couldn't find a reason good enough to _want_ to pull away.

Feeling a little more daring since Ciel had calmed and not pulled away, Sebastian moved his lips against Ciel's, capturing the expressions playing so messily over the demon-child's face. Once. Twice. Three times and he stepped back, ending the trick with a light smack. The boy looked a little dazed, his breath hitched up a few notches. Sebastian winked at him before mentioning that he should probably be leaving. Half nodding without even hearing his butler, Sebastian walked past Ciel who let his fingers dance reminiscently over his lips before he processed what Sebastian had said and turned back to thank him, but he was gone.

Ciel walked around to the back of the house and closed the door he came out from. As he walked passed the window, he saw a cat in the tree and smiled, nearly blushing again at the thought of Sebastian kissing him. It was wrong, but Nate's couldn't even compare. The cat meowed before jumping down from the tree.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even do something like that?" He chuckled, catching the feline and petting it lovingly.

* * *

**Edited! **Same as last time, if there's any errors, it's because at nearly 7a.m. I'm too lazy to proof-read XD


	12. The French Revolution

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Still staring out the window where the cat was, Ciel needed to plan what he was going to ask Nate when it came to the previous night's endeavours. He wondered if he should just come right out and say it, but he also didn't want to hit any nerves just in case something had happened to him which he didn't want to talk about–and when it concerned Grell, Ciel wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to avoid saying anything.

Sighing, the demon-child thought to inspect Nate's room before going back to the lounge where he was laying–and hopefully, sleeping. He didn't want to go back to Nate right away, because although Sebastian had done one hell of a job at making _him_ forget about the kiss Nate and he accidental shared–which was, by far, poorly in comparison–he knew _Nate_ would still have remembered it and, as much as it pained him to admit to himself, that still embarrassed him.

Closing the door behind him and taking in Nate's bedroom fully, Ciel got to work. First he remembered what had taken place before the incident. He and Nate had another fight as usual, starting out with Ciel complaining about having to do such lowly work for someone in his position and then angered further by Nate's faked apology. He had nearly broken an order by attempting to slap Nate, despite being told never to "man-handle" him ever again.

Ciel had also remembered the contract being in a new place than usual. It was quite strange and he wished he had gotten a chance to ask Sebastian about it earlier, though he didn't think he could look at Sebastian the same way without thinking back to that awkward kiss. Thinking a little off-topic about it, he realised that damn demon was finally living up to his name. Demons weren't supposed to be good-natured beings. Ciel realised Sebastian must be going out of his mind acting so well behaved for so long, so that absurd–yet well played–kiss was just his way of acting out.

"No wonder he teases me the way he does," Ciel half smiled in admiration, "I suppose I've limited his actions quite a lot, he can only do so much without breaking any of my orders or our contract."

Shaking his head, he looked to the window which still needed to be replaced–the glass being delivered in a few hours. He took a few steps towards the open window and looked it over, running his delicate fingers down the edge, feeling it to be completely smooth. Cocking an eyebrow, he felt all around the edge again before taking a closer look–one he failed to do when measuring it before. An odd observation presented itself.

There was glass still in the frame.

There being glass in the frame wasn't what he found odd though, but the fact Ciel found the glass, that remained in the frame, to be completely smooth cut without even the slightest indent or rough patch. It confused him incredibly. If the plate of glass were to be broken, it would be jagged and uneven. There would be the fragments threatening to fall out and they would be of all shapes and sizes.

Thinking back, Ciel remembered Nate cleaned up the area, but he couldn't pull off something like this, _surely_. And even if he could, what purpose would it serve? The idea of Grell kidnapping Nate didn't sound all that our of the ordinary, but he wouldn't have done this kind of job. Grell was much too–well–_Grell_ for this kind of thing. He didn't hide his presence, he'd have made it completely obvious he'd been here.

Scouting the area, scanning every nook and cranny around the window, Ciel found nothing. The place was completely clean. There was an odd sense to how Nate was so good at cleaning, but then again, he had spent all day cleaning up. But not missing a single shard did seem unlikely, even a little inhuman. Frowning, Ciel backed up to look at the bigger picture. He tried looking at different angles, until he walked into the hat stand.

Nearly knocking it over, Ciel instantly spun around and grabbed it to put it back up, having to catch the items mid-air that fell and put them back up. In the midst of his heart returning to normal from the shock of the accident and returning a coat to the hook, he stopped and thought about the one he wore last night.

Or more precisely, what was in the pockets.

_Pockets filled with silverware_, Ciel bit his lip, he knew only one person who ever carried around cutlery in their pockets.

Turning to look at the window again, he paced back over towards it and studied the glass, running his fingers down and around the plane edges again. Furrowing his brows, he looked back to where he picked the coat up. The movement caused the chain around his neck holding the charm to move, the cold side now pricking at his skin.

_The pin,_ Ciel mused while automatically reaching for it, _Nate found it while cleaning up_–

_Sebastian._

Speaking out-loud this time, "That was obvious enough...but what would he be doing in Nate's room?"

"Who was in my room?"

A slight jump and turn of the heel before Ciel met Nate's gaze. His poor posture and sickly looking expression nearly made Ciel gasp at the sight, though he kept it to himself.

"Where did you find the pin–" Ciel took a step forward, removing it from beneath his shirt "–where was it _exactly_?"

Blinking before an answer was given, as if having to think about it, "Outside, beneath the window."

Ciel hadn't even anticipated that the glass could have also fallen outside.

"Unless..."

Furrowing his brow, he stood directly in front of the window. Tapping his finger against his chin, Ciel let out a breath of air and making a small "huh" sound as he did. His arms reached out to grab the sides of the window frame, pulling himself up. Nate switched his weight to his other leg and tilted his head in admiration. Crouching in the window, half in the house and half out, Ciel sized up the window properly.

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

"This window," Ciel ignored his question, smiling and tilting his head enough so that Nate could see his expression, "is rather large, isn't it?"

And then, Ciel jumped out. Taken aback, Nate nearly ran to the edge, looking out. Although he knew it was only a short drop the floor, seeing the young demon boy with that kind of face and just letting go and dropping to the ground made him uncomfortable. Watching his friend scavenge the area below, he was surprised to see the determination on his face. It looked as if he were about to analyse every blade of grass, sort through all the grains of soil beneath, all for the point of finding something awry.

"Ciel–"

"Shh!" Ciel hushed Nate. He knew it was rude and he knew he'd pay for it later, but he had to search in peace. He needed to find something–anything–the last piece of the puzzle, something to complete his devised explanation.

Luckily, it didn't take long. Being a demon heightened his senses and made him more able in every way. The slightest of flickering of a glint between some grass nearly made him faint with relief! Making his way over towards what he'd found and kneeling down, he picked up the shard of glass and studied it. The first thing he noticed was its strange shape. It looked as if it were a rhombus–the geometric diamond shape–attached to a slightly curved line on either side.

Holding it up to the light to see the shape better, a ray from the sun hit at an angle which made the light too bright for comfort and burn the outline of the glass to his uncovered eye's retina. Quickly closing his left eye to rid the strange after-image, only then did the shape come to recognition. Ignoring Nate while he quickly ran to the front of the house and let himself in, getting to the bathroom and tearing the eye-patch off, he held the piece of glass up to his vision again while in front of the mirror.

If it weren't partially shattered, it would match perfectly.

The glass shape was in the same cut as his contract that was on his right eye, all it needed was a few more diamonds connected to a curved line and then a pentagram in the centre. This meant Sebastian had in fact been in Nate's room–without a doubt–and had been the one to break the window. That explained why the glass was so cleanly cut, keeping the edge still neatly in the frame. It also explained how his pin he had given him appeared. He still didn't understand why Sebastian had filled the coat pockets with the knives though, nor why he was careless enough to have dropped the pin in the first place, but he was sure the answer would become apparent the more he thought about it.

A creaking of the floorboards at the doorway to the bathroom, "Ciel, if you don't tell me what it is you're–"

"What happened last night?" Ciel interrupted him while he started putting his eye-patch back on. "Did you leave? Were you taken against your will? Tell me."

A brief pause, "Could we move to the lounge?"

Ciel looked Nate over once more, finding his loose fitted clothing to stick to the bandages beneath through friction. Nodding, Ciel led him over towards the couch and–this time–making sure to keep his legs out of the way of where Nate would sit. Giving him some time to remember, Ciel remained quiet as soon as Nate opened his mouth.

"After our little encounter, I thought you'd probably need some time to cool off. So, while you washed up, I sneaked out to go for a walk–until I was ambushed by that perverted freak of nature, Grell."

* * *

Nate left his room and walked the city streets, although the air was crisp and cool, it was refreshing, intoxicating. He'd walked around aimlessly until he was confronted by the flamboyant death god. It was a shock at first, though he was used to seeing strange people just appear, I mean, Ciel appeared in such scanty clothes out of thin air before him and Nate was fine with that.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" the Red-Death smiled widely, baring his shark-like teeth while leaning on his chainsaw. "What's an attractive boy like yourself doing out so late–all alone–in the city of _love_?"

"Keep your crude comments to yourself," Nate shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself tighter while he rounded the death god. Though just as he got out of his line of sight, Nate had an idea. "I'm not into _older_ men."

The word Nate stressed on hit a nerve instantly, causing Grell to almost lose his composure right there and then. "Such a naughty boy, you're lucky I'm on duty" a shrug of the red-haired male's shoulders, "or else I'd have to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson in, what, prostitution? Because I'm more of the faithful kind of guy to look for his soul-mate for that kind of interaction," Nate held back a chuckle, though still kept walking in the opposite direction. "Or perhaps a lesson in how to screw up applying the most simple of make-up products?"

"Why you little–" Grell's hands fisted, ready to grab his chainsaw and start it. "How dare you speak to a Lady this way!"

"Lady? I see no Lady here, just a very gender confused man creeping the streets at night with a chainsaw seeking to fuck the first person they see–and get rejected by." Nate waved him off. "Well, good luck with that. Try not to kill any unfortunate passersby during your late-night amorous endeavours. It would be quite shameful to die by the likes of someone like you–"

Nate stopped as the heavy sound of the chainsaw scythe was started up, the blades slicing easily through the chilled night air. Dropping his head as a sly grin framed his features, he twisted his head around just enough so that Grell could see his vibrant expression. Grell's eye twitched at his amused face and then he struck, thrusting the scythe at all angles trying to hit Nate. He was successful, but only with lots of small wounds rather than anything fatal which he was aiming for.

"You might as well be fighting with paper since these cuts are so tiny," a light chuckle.

Grell furiously swung the scythe at Nate, both of them making their way along the streets and finally towards the museum. It took some time and more banter, but the chainsaw blades finally caught on the flesh of Nate's right leg, ripping through with ease and precision–well, with as much precision as possible when flinging a razor sharp weapon around like a madman! Nate held back as many signs of pain he could, deterring any satisfaction Grell might have gained from that one hit.

_I wonder if Ciel will save me? _Nate wondered while he continued to dodge Grell's attacks. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself up for much longer, not with the wound on his leg, so he had to plan his next moves accordingly if Ciel didn't show up soon. _That kid better get here soon or else, if this bastard gets any more hits, I'll have lost too much blood!_

Backed up against the wall while gripping his leg tightly, to keep the blood in, Nate was feeling the effects of the blood-loss a little more now. Smirking proudly, Grell teased Nate by throwing the chainsaw into he wall beside his head. Nate didn't move, just used his peripherals to check how close the scythe was to his face. Nate's breath quickened as he edged to the other side, though Grell scoffed in derision and ripped the chainsaw out from the wall and slammed it back into the wall on the other side, blocking Nate's path while also sending a deep-set crack up the wall.

A slender, well-manicured finger reached out to lift Nate's chin and force him to look directly his way. Grell bit his lip, watching Nate gulp awkwardly and his expression change to disgust.

"Don't worry," Grell purred, "I can only make you sexier by covering you in your own blood–"

Nate growled in pain as Grell dug his other hand into a medium sized wound on Nate's side, scratching upwards towards his collar. Taking hold of the cloth at his neck, Grell went in for a kiss but was cut short when Nate kneed him in the crotch, forcing him to double over in pain. Nate grabbed a handful of the silky red locks and landed his rock-hard fist against Grell's cheekbone, quickly grabbing the death god's hair with his other hand too and brought his knee up to connect with Grell's jaw, knocking him to the floor.

A normal person would have been knocked unconscious from the punch alone, but Grell was much more than that and much more determined to stay awake to inflict as much pain as he could to make sure this guy would pay for all the embarrassment he'd caused Grell. Kicking out his leg and tripping Nate up, Grell scrambled over to him and straddled his back, grabbing his darker–more natural coloured–locks in his fist and pulling back hard as he reached above him for his chainsaw, ripping it from the wall and swinging it round to hold against the front of Nate's throat.

"This could have been done so much more cleaner and with more romance," Grell hummed, knowing he'd have his latest man-candy submit to him sooner or later. "What can I say, though? I'm a sucker for the sadistic jerks. I like a challenge and I want what I can't have–"

"So, you take it with force?" Nate bit back a pained expression as much as he could. "How unfeminine-like."

"You know," Grell leant down closer, licking at a drop of blood that had run down the side of Nate's cheek while he thought of a way to embarrass and insult the boy, "normally I enjoy being the female, but like you've stated, on more than one occasion tonight, I'm no woman–"

"Clearly," Nate rolled his eyes.

That comment earned Nate a violent thrust of his head forward into the pavement. If Grell hadn't moved the scythe out the way, Nate would have been decapitated in an instant. A new set of ruby droplets started trickling down Nate's forehead from the new injury, this one didn't hurt as much as the others though–luckily.

"In that case," Grell nipped at Nate's ear and ran his free hand down to give Nate's ass a squeeze, "perhaps you could play the heroine tonight, I would love to hear you scream."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be playing anyone but myself tonight, you detestable degenerate," Nate searing grin made Grell recoil slightly, "and I'm never submissive."

Nate kicked out, hitting Grell's back with his foot and forcing him forward enough so that he could push himself up with his blood-covered arms and headbutt the death god with the back of his head. He then half turned and elbowed Grell in the ribs with enough force to free himself from under the death god. Once standing, he felt the weight of the pressure pile on from the amount of blood lost, his muscles were tensing and locking up, making it harder for him move.

Grell was now more pissed off than ever, picking up and starting his chainsaw scythe, he stood before Nate and yelled incoherently while he swung at him once before kicking him so hard that the younger male went through the–already weakened and damaged–wall of the museum. Nate could feel every little rock in the rubble that had broken and dug into his back. The attack left Nate gasping for a shot of air in his stunned lungs. The impact from Grell's boot kicking against him, focusing on his sternum, and the force of hitting his back against the solid wall behind him winded Nate incredibly.

Only after Nate finally got a gasp of fresh air and coughed up some blood, did he realise he really wasn't in any shape to fight any more, not without the help of supernatural-power, anyhow. Nate tried calling out to Ciel, he needed him here, needed him to see this insanity. If Ciel didn't show up, then his little plan to agitate this insane death god would be a complete waste of time and will probably be the death of him. Nate tried his hardest to connect with Ciel's mind, tried to get his attention to bring him to the Louvre, but every time he coughed and then choked on a mouthful of blood, it would distract him and he'd have to try again.

A rough kick to Nate's side and Grell let out a dark chuckle, "Is that all the fight you've got in you, boy? You're giving up already?"

"Go to hell," Nate threw some of the rubble at Grell, clearly pissed off.

It was a hard process, but Nate managed to get back to his feet, despite the pain and light-headedness becoming more and more apparent with every step. Rounding a corner, he collapsed to his hands and knees and continued to crawl the rest of the way into the room to hide until he got a clear enough message out to Ciel.

"Come on, Ciel, I can feel that you're close," Nate let go of his leg, the pins and needles tingling growing from the lack of pressure. He gripped his torso under his left pectoral, hiding the shining blue as he called out to his demon with all his contracts power he could muster in this state. "If you don't fucking get here and I die, I swear I'll haunt the fuck out of you!"

"Found you!"

Grell cheered as he swung his chainsaw at a statue to cut it down a few sizes. Nate dodged, rolling out of the way of the crumbling marble. Grell flung a few vases and paintings Nate's way. Grell had already recovered for the most part and was now just messing with the guy. He made a few crude comments and stole a kiss and grope here and there. Nate was furious, but he really couldn't put up much more of a fight without a break of some sort. He barely had enough energy, at this point, to stay conscious!

Grell was coming closer at a slow pace, he knew this meant he was going to either kill him now, or worse, try to get physical with him. Getting to his feet and leaning against the wall, Nate threw a chunk of Parian marble as hard as he could at Grell–who dodged it. Suddenly, a gasp from a distance and Grell turned and started walking back the way he came, the piercing sound of his scythe's blades scraping against the floor made Nate's ears bleed–more than they were already.

* * *

"And that's when I realised he was talking to you and I got your attention," Nate stretched out his arms and legs, "you know the rest." Nate yawned and turned to Ciel's face.

The ex-Phantomhive was absolutely mortified. It took the demon-child a while to take in all he'd just heard, though once he did, he shook his head. Despite being the one to help tend to his injuries, the way Nate explained it made it seem as if it were all his fault that he looked like he did now.

"Idiot, why the hell would you mess with Grell?" Ciel's hands turned to fists at the thought. "If you knew he wasn't human, why would you even try to piss him off? Another thing, he was one of the Jack The Rippers."

"One of them? There was more than one?" Ciel froze up, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, not meaning to have brought this topic up into this much detail. "Well, that would have been shameful, dying at the hands of someone who killed whores to get a name–people may have mistaken me for one!" Nate smirked, though he saw Ciel was looking relatively nervous.

"The other JTR murderer was my aunt."

Nate noted the colder atmosphere around the subject and decided to change suit. Looking around the room for a moment, until his eyes fell on Ciel's hand with their contract, Nate smiled. He began taking his shirt off, much to the younger male's surprise, and folded it up before putting it on the arm-rest. Ciel gave him a concerned and awkward look. Nate chuckled before he moved a piece of the bandage, against the creamy, smooth skin, Ciel noticed where his contract on the older male was now.

The ex-Earl reached out to touch it, wondering why Nate's contract mark moved and his didn't. He really needed to ask Sebastian about this, but for now, he had to concentrate on getting Nate better. Nate's breath hitched as Ciel's cold fingers made contact with his warm flesh, though he relaxed again almost instantaneously.

Nate brought his arms up behind his head, "I overheard you earlier. And I'd just like to say that I'm a great kisser, when I actually try. I'm only mentioning this because I wanted to get this straight–no pun intended." 

* * *

I forgot to add that you can all thank TotalAmuto for the smoochin' scenes - it was because of them that I gave in and wrote it in.  
I mostly avoided it because it's pointless to plot development (though I've now found a way to make it useful) and also because of the rules on deviantArt where I also post this.


	13. Time is Running Out

Chapter Twelve

It had been a long day with the events that happened earlier and then having to get the window fitted–Ciel was greatly relieved that the men who delivered the replacement glass were also willing to fit it into place, for the right price. Nate had decided to go for a lie down, after the workers had packed up and left, while also giving Ciel his own time to do as he pleased during the time Nate was resting. Thinking it best for his contractor's wellbeing after Grell's little "greeting," Ciel thought to go and sit out where he'd first met Nate.

He'd walked the short distance by memory and took a seat on the bench, looking out at the setting sun; watching it fall and the colour of the sky explode into a mixture of oranges, pinks and purples along the horizon. It really was a beautiful scene, much like a painting come to life! The gentle evening breeze grazed over Ciel's porcelain skin, pricking at it ever so lightly.

Ciel could hardly explain how he felt at this moment, what with his memories of his old–human–life as the Earl of Phantomhive clawing through the depths of his mind, along with the stress and everything new about being a demon dawning on him. He thought he'd feel frustrated or even angry while his mind was working away, thinking about the past and present aspects of his current lifestyle, but he wasn't. The wash of colours against the sky that was slowly fading to a midnight blue seemed to calm him.

Ciel simply felt serene.

Looking up and sighing as his dainty fingers picked at a flower from a tree above, "I've no idea what I'm doing," a dark desire to crush the innocent flower in his hand, and although he didn't physically make a move to, the flower started to dry, curling up and eventually dying in his palm. Dropping it to the floor, his mind absent of any thought, and looking back out to the city that was starting to come to life in the darkening sky, "You've known that all along, haven't you, Sebastian?"

"Yes," a cutting truth to his words in the hollow silence. It was as if gravity had suddenly become apparent and pushed down on Ciel with all its might. Sebastian placed his gloved hands over his Master's shoulders, reassuring his presence was very truly there.

Relaxing after the initial shock of getting a response, Ciel remained facing away from his butler, but after a lengthy silence between them he had to ask the question nagging at the back of his mind.

"Why were you in Nate's room?"

"I was getting bored," Sebastian answered nonchalantly.

Cocking an eyebrow with an expression of disbelief, "So, you broke a window?"

"More or less."

Ciel hummed to himself, thinking the answer over. The sun's rays were nearly completely invisible now, hidden behind the glowing city. The air had chilled some before Sebastian had opened up his hand and held it out before Ciel. The ex-Earl furrowed his brows, looking between his butlers palm and face. Sebastian looked relatively more distant than he normally did. He had something on his mind, something he was thinking about deep and hard.

"My pin," was all that he said in the quietness. Ciel opened his mouth slightly, understanding why his hand was there now. The younger demon slowly removed the pin and handed it back to Sebastian.

Ciel noticed he was back in his butler attire, the outfit he'd given him when he'd first decided he was to be his butler. Tearing his eyes away from watching Sebastian replace the pin on the breast pocket of his coat, he couldn't help but notice a flash of light stream up to the sky and then slowly dissipate. Another moment passed before it exploded silently in a burst of spectrum infested lights. It almost looked as if rainbow-inspired stars were being pierced to the sheet of the night sky, but they then fell gently down.

"Fireworks," Ciel stated without realising he was now on the edge of his seat, sitting forward eagerly to capture the show as clearly as he could.

"My Lord," Sebastian asked quietly, still looking past everything, " is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Confused, yet curious, "Excuse me?"

"You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you?" Sebastian was now facing his Lord completely, all attention focused on the boy. "If you needed my help, you would call out for me, would you not?"

Thinking the question over, Ciel answered accordingly, "Last time I tried, you did not answer."

"You did not need me then. Though, Biass does not treat you very kindly," Sebastian stated. "Why do you not call for me in those times?"

"Because I know he cannot harm me, and even if he could, Nate wouldn't."

"You sound so sure–"

"As do you," Ciel turned the argument back onto his butler. "Why are you so doubtful of Nate's sincerity?"

"You are not as close to him as you should be," Sebastian looked Ciel down; his stare was eerily dark, as if it could wake the dead or bring nightmares to reality. Slowly, Sebastian reached out and held his Master's hand, analysing the intricate design of the human-turned-demon's contract design.

"Our bond was much greater, thus it was placed upon your eye–the very window to your soul–whereas your contract was placed at one of the furthest points from your contractor's eye. You are not at all close to Nate, and it concerns me. I am still your butler and demon. Even though you are contracted to another, I am still bound to _you._ I am to look after you in ways which are connected to our agreement, but also do not interfere with your current contract."

Being reminded of Nate's contract, Ciel asked about it. "Nate's contract is no longer on his ankle. It is mid-way up his torso now, I believe. Do you know anything abut that?"

Silence at first, then Sebastian changed his expression to something thoughtful. It surprised Ciel that he had to think about it, then again, it didn't sound as if it were a usual thing either when he put it into words and spoke it out loud.

"It is strange and unheard of, but then again, so is a human becoming a demon," Sebastian smiled at Ciel, pinching his cheek, "perhaps it's because you are still a human at heart, no matter how demonic you appear and try to act, you will always have been and lived as a human first. Nothing regarding my world will be easily perceivable in your eyes. So, I suppose the contract may correspond to your emotions–even after the contract has been formed–and you may, well and truly, manage to get your mark to rest over his eye if you work at your bond some more."

Sebastian could not lie to Ciel, so he must have been speaking the truth–or something which he truly believed to be the truth, himself. It did sound rather farfetched, but then again, so did turning into a demon. What did catch Ciel's attention though; was the fact that Sebastian made it sound as if his and Nate's bond was actually strengthening when, if Ciel thought about it, seemed quite the contrary.

Neither of them spoke after that. They just sat back and watched the fireworks together for a while. It was sightly, something Ciel knew Lizzy would have adored. Lizzy. He did miss her and, even though he would never admit it openly, he did also miss his ex-servants, Meirin, Finny, Bardroy and Tanaka and his old friends Lau and his consort Ran-Mao–even that darned annoying Indian, Prince Soma and Agni, he missed.

"Have you seen any of the others since?" Ciel asked, watching the sky fill with colour once again the green brightly reflecting over both butler and Master's skin.

"Strange that you ask that. I did check on your old home just the other day, before I met you at the Eiffel Tower."

"And?"

"It was exactly as you'd left it," Sebastian assured him. "I sneaked inside and found everything you left to still be in its rightful place, it was only slightly dusty, but relatively clean all over and surprisingly, all four of your ex-servants are still there." A solemn look, "They miss you, my Lord."

Ciel took a choppy breath, letting his demon's words sink in. They, too, missed _him?_ It was a surprise to actually hear it spoken out loud. Ciel would have thought they'd have gotten over him and sold his old home and moved on, taking whatever money and treasures they could with them to start anew.

"Come back with me," Sebastian suddenly asked. "Forget your contract, forget Nate! I will aid your pain from the hunger to the best of my knowledge and we can forget all this. I can make everything the way it used to be–"

"Are you insane? What on earth has gotten into you?" not needing or wanting Sebastian to actually answer, he continued before the demon had a chance to. "I can't leave Nate; I won't let another contract I've involved myself in go uncompleted. I'm sorry ours didn't work out the way you planned, but I can't just leave Nate halfway. I have to complete it."

"I understand," Sebastian slowly straightened up; standing and taking an awkward look out to the city lights that were brimming with colour. His sudden pained look and tense aura concerned Ciel as he watched him scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. "I apologise for my sudden outburst it was quite disgraceful of me."

The fireworks made the city look as if it were involved in some kind of rainbow storm. The bursts of colour was like lightning, the boom from the exploding sound echoed afterwards, much like thunder, and the burning flames of fireworks that fell downwards, melting into the background was a lot like the rain.

The essence of it gave Sebastian the oddest appearance. He looked almost happy from the bright red, pink and yellow that sparkled against his face and mingled against the threads of his suit. But once the green and blue fireworks shot up against the monochromatic white light shining and the black of his suit and hair, he appeared expressionless. Uncomfortable, in a way.

"I should be getting back to Nate," Ciel mentioned. "Even though I can feel him, I can't sense when he needs me, like you are able to with me. So, I've no idea if he's awake or not and wanting me back. Better to be safe than sorry, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose," Sebastian chuckled and helped his Master up, brushing off his clothes, "then again, I arrive right on the dot whenever you actually needed my help."

Ciel had taken Sebastian's carefree advice and took a slight detour, walking by the hotel Sebastian had abandoned him at and then to the Eiffel Tower, gazing up at it. He once again thought about the fight he had had with the Queen and how he'd called Sebastian off from killing her. He knew it was a bad decision, but it was the right thing to do at the time, in his mind.

Sighing and continuing back to Nate's home, Ciel walked through the door. It was completely dark inside, so Nate must still be resting. He closed and locked the front door and made his way to Nate's room, knocking lightly and then opening the door. Nate was fast asleep, twisted around his blanket and laying in a position that appeared to be most uncomfortable and unsightly. Crossing his arms, Ciel leant against the doorframe and stared at the male for a while before deciding that waking up to dinner might help Nate's condition–even if it were just emotional-wise.

Dropping his arms and quietly leaving his contrsctor's room, Ciel wandered into the lounge, sighing as he picked up the shirt Nate had left folded on the armrest. After putting it in the laundry and searching the kitchen, Ciel managed to find a cookbook–albeit very dusty and appearing untouched. He flipped through the pages carefully, not wanting to disturb the dust, until he found a simple, yet tasteful recipe that didn't look too hard to make or find ingredients for.

How wrong Ciel was.

Stirring from his relaxed position because of the scents–of all kinds–drifting into his room, Nate pulled himself from the comfortable bed and trudged toward the kitchen. Whispered curses and hushed gasps of pain from the pot spitting at Ciel could be heard from the short distance. Wrapping his head around the corner to peek in, Nate witnessed Ciel frantically trying to cook what appeared to be soup of some kind...

Sitting parallel to one another at the full table, Nate spoke between bites. "You know, it's not as bad as it looks–"

Ciel interrupted, looking grim, "Yes it is."

"Yeah, I know," Nate shrugged. "I was just trying to make you feel a little better."

Nate looked to the side, watching Ciel's expression turn sour, while he discreetly spat the distasteful vegetable-turned-ash into a crisp and unused napkin. He picked up a spotless glass and tilted it, gesturing for Ciel to pour him a drink. Sighing exasperatedly, though only because he was upset with himself and his inability to cook, he got up and grabbed the bottle firmly, pouring a reasonable amount and then waiting to see his reaction.

Nate smelt the liquid, swirling it in the glass before bringing it to his lips. His face was already showing signs of dissatisfaction, though he tasted it anyway in an attempt to show Ciel that he could perhaps do one thing right–even if it weren't entirely to his liking. Holding back a disgusted mien, he attempted to just smile as a response to Ciel's hopeful look–though his smile was awkward and he knew even trying to lie to Ciel would be pointless.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Ciel slammed the bottle back down as he sat, shattering it completely though not a single shard left its original shape.

Nate placed his glass down and inspected the bottle in its current state, admiring how Ciel had just defied all human laws concerning gravity and logic. "Culinary arts are clearly not your thing," Nate chuckled. He gently pushed at the bottle, his nail tipping it just enough to allow the bottle to break into its individual pieces. The wine followed suit, spilling everywhere possible, "and you're pretty much useless as a servant, really."

Ciel grit his teeth, having to hold himself back from yelling the obvious at Nate. Instead, the young demon kept quiet, screaming all the insults and swears he could imagine or string together in his mind. Ciel thought of how Sebastian did everything so perfectly and without even breaking a sweat. No matter what task he was assigned, it was always completed to his liking.

As if Nate had read his mind, "Sebastian makes it all look so easy, I bet."

"Tch, you don't say?" Crossing his arms and focusing in on a trail where the wine was dripping off the tablecloth and onto the floorboards. "If I could be just a fraction like him, then completing your goal will be a hell of a lot sooner and done much more smoothly."

Reaching out and patting the side of Ciel's upper-thigh while Ciel stared at the glowing of his baby-blue coloured contract on the side of his neck, Nate comfortingly rubbed back and forth softly. "Well, you're not 'Sebastian the butler' and no matter how much or how hard you try, you never will be."

Rolling his eyes and speaking as sarcastically as he could, "Wow, thanks for the encouragement–"

"You really don't get it, do you? Why would someone like you want to be someone like him?" Ciel thought about all the amazing things sebastian could do and was about to answer with one of them when Nate interrupted him first. "You're perfect just the way you are and, just so you don't get confused any longer, it's okay if you're a lousy servant–" Ciel was going to object but managed to hold his tongue, "–I never asked for one of those, did I, mon ami?"

Ruffling Ciel's hair now that he wasn't as upset, Nate stood with his plate, smiling widely with closed eyes. After taking a step, he suddenly dropped his plate. Ciel jumped up to look at what had happened, only to then hear a louder crashing sound fall around him. The young demon quickly turned back to the table to see everything that was upon it, now smashed on the floor around his feet.

"What the–"

"Well, I'm pretty worn," he feigned a yawn and stretched, "you don't mind taking care of this mess while I bathe, do you?"

"What?"

"Thanks, sugar," Nate winked as he left to retreat to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with enough power to cause the painting hung on the same wall to fall off and smash from the impact. "Don't forget to get that too!"

Infuriated, Ciel spun back to the table; fists clenched and pounded both on the top. The release of anger was a relief, but the feeling of the drenched cloth sticking to his leg wasn't helping his mood. Growling lightly, he grabbed the cloth and was about to throw it across the room when he stopped himself and looked down, seeing that it was tucked in his pocket. His mouth parted as he tried to remember how it got there.

"I didn't here a 'Yes, my friend', Ciel!" Nate called over the running water, the amused smug tone thickly embedded in his voice.

Ciel remembered when Nate pat his leg, finding that it was an odd feeling and gathering that that was when Nate had stuffed the cloth in his pocket. No one else could have done it other than one of them and Ciel knew that he sure as fuck didn't stuff it in his own pocket!

_Oh, Nate, how I truly detest you!_ Ciel thought as he walked over towards the wall, crouching and picking up the largest shard of glass from the ruined picture frame. He had thought about all the possible ways he could harm Nate at this moment. Slitting his throat or any major artery, drowning him, he could even beat him to death and hope he dies of internal haemorrhaging!

"Yes, my _friend_," Ciel responded rudely. Whispering, "If Sebastian was here, I'd take him up on that offer to go back home. To move back to London with him as my demon butler and I, his Master... and for me to be human again–no matter how impossible that may be!"

Just as Ciel went to open the bathroom door, the familiar call of his butler echoed from round the front door, "Young Master?" Stepping back and dropping the bloodied glass from his hand, Ciel was about to go to his demon, when he thought for a moment. Looking between them both, Ciel's face hardened as he ignored Sebastian's second call and forcefully pushed open the bathroom door.

A sudden bang and everything went black.


	14. You're In Check

Chapter Thirteen

Warmth. Ciel felt the heat and pulse of a heartbeat through the glove wrapped hand that was covering his eyes–despite one already being shielded from the eye-patch. He could feel Sebastian behind him, his heart racing, and his chest heaving against the back of Ciel's head. His butler's other hand was slightly gripping his left upper arm.

_Holding me... back?_ Ciel thought.

"My Lord, it would be best if you did not look in there," Sebastian kept his voice low. "Trust me when I say that you will not like what you see."

_That bang, right before Sebastian covered my eyes... _ Taking a deep breath of his own while listening to Sebastian's breathing, _He has only ever asked me not to look at something like this once before, when we discovered Grell was one of the Jack the Ripper murderers and had just killed his last victim. There was so much blood, it was everywhere. So, could this mean Nate was... _

The tap was still running, so much that the bathtub was overflowing now. The water was reaching past the bathroom tiles and soaking into the wooden floorboards, a stream of red mixed with the clear water at their feet, both Ciel and Sebastian could smell blood of which was not their own.

…_dead? _Ciel's lips parted with an inaudible gasp. _But, that kind of bang wasn't from a gun. A door, maybe?_

"Let us leave this place," Sebastian began to turn his Master around, remaining behind him. "Your last or–"

"No."

His voice was strong and austere. Ciel knew he was hiding something from him, but he wasn't lying when he said he would not like what he saw, because Sebastian could not lie to him. Ever. Attempting to pry Sebastian's hand from his face and refusing to turn away from the bathroom, Sebastian slowly slid his hands from his Master's and took a step back.

Before Ciel looked inside the bathroom, he looked down at the ground, the water splashing at his shoes, and watched the blood drip from his hand down his fingers and quickly dilute to the point it was no longer visible in the water. Following it with a strong gaze until it disappeared, Ciel noticed there was some blood flowing lightly from Sebastian's right ankle.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ciel traced the floor back to look into the bathroom, but what surprised him was there was no blood travelling towards him. He looked straight into the bathroom, the soft blue of his contract glowing lightly just on the side of the doorway. Swallowing hard, Ciel took a step, leaning into the room and taking hold of both sides of the door-frame. He closed his eyes at first, still not entirely ready to see what was in there.

Inside, Ciel turned to look to his direct left and found nothing but the corner, further down the wall was the sink basin and mirror, the next wall directly in front of him held a partially opened window, and the last wall on his right, he noticed the bathtub was vacant of Nate, though still overflowing with water. Nate wasn't anywhere in the room. Taken aback, Ciel closed his eyes and took deep breaths, standing up straight again. Opening his eyes, the blue of the contract still shone in the same spot, but this time it, the glow was shining onto the back of his hand.

Furrowing his brows, he looked back at Sebastian who was looking down. Confused, he looked around and behind his butler, but couldn't find Nate or anything else to have caused the blue light. Looking back at his hand, the colour was now gone. An odd thought passed through Ciel's mind. Turning, he went to put it into action.

"Do you know where Nate is?" Ciel asked Sebastian, walking closer to him. Now knowing the blood he smelt belonged to Sebastian.

"Yes." Sebastian kept his head low, his voice darker than normal.

"Where is he?" Suddenly, the demon butler tensed more. "Is he in this room?"

"Yes."

A brief pause as Ciel stared at Sebastian. He then got to one knee, kneeling before his Master. His pants soaked up the liquid instantly, as did the ends of his tailcoat, shoes and socks. Clicking his tongue, Ciel put his hand upon his butler's head, running it down his forehead and brushing his fringe off his face completely. The ex-Earl noticed his eyes were closed, looking back to the bathroom where the blue had disappeared, his own eyes widened in response. His small hands began to shake as he staggered backwards until he was against the wall, using it to support his weight and keep him from falling down.

"No, I don't believe it..." Ciel's voice came out quieter than a whisper. "I-I can't. I won't!"

A change in Sebastian's demeanour, "It is not so hard to comprehend–"

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled suddenly. Finding the strength in him to stand on his own and walk back over to Sebastian, he stared at him in disbelief. "Open your eyes, now!"

Standing up and opening them slowly, staring through the thick lashes, Sebastian spoke to Ciel with a huge grin on his face, "It's about time _you_ opened yours, ex-Ciel Phantomhive, my demon Master, and _mon ami._"

One side sparkling magenta, while the other side a dull pastel baby blue. Sebastian's right eye shone in contrast to the other, completely enthralling any one that looked upon them. Still in complete shock, Ciel couldn't tear his eyes away from the realisation. It was now clear why he only ever showed up when Nate was out of sight, but a few things never added up in Ciel's mind.

"H-how, how is this even possible?" Ciel had managed to sound much stronger than he felt. "I mean, how could you be Nate? He's so much younger and looks different–"

The room suddenly grew dark, feathers rained down but never seemed to actually hit the ground or really be present. Stepping out of the wading darkness was Nate, his left eye glowing once again. Ciel's contract placed directly over it.

"You see, _Ciel_, my Lord," Nate winked, "a _real _demon can do such things without effort. This is not the first time I've transformed into another, I was also a cat and crow back when I supposedly 'abandoned' you."

"What–wait, I don't understand–"

"Of course you don't, your mind and soul are human, only your body was altered. You could say you're a human to the core," a dark, inhuman chuckle. He transformed back to his demon butler appearance.

A cold sweat trickled down the back of Ciel's neck, making the hair stand on end, "How could you have done this? I mean, you're a demon; you have no soul to give me once our contract is over. And regardless, you'd have broken countless rules from our agreement."

"Did I?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "Name one."

"First off, you lied to me–"

"When?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Well, uh, by pretending to be someone who needed help? Nate–I mean, _your_ goal was to have a friend. You wanted respect and for things to go back the way they–"

Stopping mid-sentence, Sebastian smirked. "Was it so wrong for me to want a little respect from you and appreciation? You can't deny that I do everything you ask of me without a second thought. And no, I wouldn't mind having you as my friend, rather than my Master for all eternity, nor would I mind living back in London with you as the Earl of Phantomhive. No lying there."

"What about when you called yourself Nate! You led me astray there! Your name is not Nate, it is Sebastian!"

Sebastian found a slip of paper and wrote his name, Sebastian, on it, his elegant handwriting something Ciel was envious of. He then wrote out the name Nate Biass directly below it. Drawing lines from each letter to correspond to the same letter above. Handing the sheet of paper to Ciel, he soon understood that Nate Biass was an anagram of Sebastian.

"What about Lizzy?"

"Like I–as Nate–said, you were the one to assume we were an item. Lady Elizabeth and I crossed paths through you. You were the one to tie us together."

Agitated that Ciel could not think of another time Sebastian had lied to him while being Nate; he scrunched up the paper and threw it across the room, taking a seat. He noticed the water was getting higher and ordered Sebastian to go and shut off the water and come back to sit with him. Sebastian was going to say something, but decided to just go and do as his Master said. Once he returned and sat casually like Nate did, purposely making out he was going to sit on his Master's legs, Ciel avoided looking at him. He couldn't bear to look at him without his cheeks flaring a little red.

"You bastard, you kissed me twice!" Ciel threw a punch at Sebastian who dodged it, grabbing his wrist and pinning it behind his Master, flipping him in the process so that his chest was now laying over the armrest and his knee was bent and resting on the cushion, holding him up. "What are you doing, let me go!"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hit me anymore, or does that apply only when I'm in Nate's form?" Sebastian breathed down Ciel's neck, smiling darkly as he didn't even try to hide his demonic side showing through.

"Fine, whatever, just let me go! You're breaking my arm."

Releasing his Master, Sebastian straightened up, "I kissed you once. The first was clearly an accident. I was just as shocked from it as you were, thus I froze up. I admit, I was a little curious afterwards though, and you were distressed from it, so I made you forget Nate's 'kiss'–if you could even call it that–and gave you one to remember."

"That would explain why Nate–you, had to make that comment afterwards about you being a good kisser," Ciel rolled his eyes. "I suppose you being Nate wouldn't affect your ego. Also, it would explain why Grell couldn't resist you–"

"That, actually, was a coincidence. Grell had no idea it was me until I threw the knives at him–and actually hit him."

"Okay, I get it. I've bad aim! No need to rub it in," Ciel frowned. "So, it really was you the entire time?"

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "William knew it was me just from a glance. I was surprised you hadn't caught on by then, I mean, I was about to kill Grell in the same manner as when you'd first ordered me to."

"How come I never saw your black nails or our contract on your hand?"

"Ah, the wonders of make-up, my Lord. It really is an amazing human invention."

Shaking his head from the humour Sebastian was trying to display; he got back on topic, asking about how it all began with the soul business.

"How did I even see Nate then? Back in your realm where all the souls calling out were floating around?"

"Easily. After figuring you couldn't read my mind while in the sanctum–which you could have done if you'd tried–I simply talked you into thinking that was the soul you wanted. With me as your butler and you as my Master, we have a very strong bond, so with me telling you what to look for in a soul and my presence being constant, it was obvious you'd only be drawn to one person and one person only. Me."

Ciel nodded his head, looking down at his hands that he linked, "Why did you choose all of... this? Why here and why now?"

"You're not the only hungry demon, my Lord, a little revenge was in order for what you'd done to me, whether it was your fault or not," Sebastian's eyes were piercing, haunting him to his core. "I chose Nate because he appealed to you, just like my appearance now appealed to you before. I chose Paris because you can speak French and because it was also the first place things ever went wrong for us concerning our contract. Everything I did, I still did to accommodate for you."

"All for a little revenge..." Ciel clenched his fists, "I see."

"Come on, let's go home," Sebastian stood, holding out his hand for Ciel to take. "We can continue back in the comfort of our own domain."

Without a word, Ciel stood. He didn't take Sebastian's hand he'd offered, but after he'd thought about it for a while, he eventually allowed Sebastian to take them back home. It was only a brief moment, but the journey was quite a distance. Ciel had fallen asleep on the way, causing Sebastian to chuckle softly and _evilly_.

Opening the door with his free hand, Sebastian carried his Master up the stairs and to his room, tucking him in bed and pulling up a chair beside him. The demon butler watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling in the moonlight shining through the window. Dust sprinkled the air, but it didn't bother Sebastian.

"Sleep well, my Lord," Sebastian lifted up Ciel's hand and kissed the centre of his contract, a tinge of orange and then blue flame followed the outline of it, softly putting it back down. "Our contract is as complete as it's going to get. By the time you wake, you will no longer be the demon I summoned."

Sebastian exited the room, closing the door as quietly as he could and started tidying up the place a bit–seeing as he hadn't had a chance to for a while now.

* * *

This was originally going to be the final chapter, but I've decided to make it two-parts because it was getting too long and also (incl. the Epilogue) it will be 15 chapters in length :D  
Thank you to all who read this (and review it ;D) I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have while writing it! You've all left such kind comments and have been a fantastic audience!

xx


	15. Disenchanted

Chapter Fourteen – Disenchanted

I can't help but feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The entire Nate Biass arc is over, but it would never be forgotten, not even an eternity could make me forget it.

This charade of butler/Master will be something I could never forget either. It really was interesting for the eight years we shared together, something which could never be forgotten.

xxx

_"You are already awake?" the cool voice of the demon sliced through the silence, severing the peace with his amused undertones. "This is a first, seeing you awake before the sun has fully risen."_

_Gritting his teeth, Ciel remained facing away from the demon, keeping his attention angled to look outside. "You have changed the rules," a coy smirk. "Well played, Sebastian."_

_A flicker of interest in the demon's eyes._

xxx

Wind swept through my hair as I stood on the balcony of my lair in the demon realm. The dry air was refreshing against my skin, it made me remember who I was and always will be.

A demon.

My eyes glittered magenta just from the idea, the dark essence of my being burning deep within the pit of my stomach and remaining in the back of my mind. My tongue darted out and wet my dried out lips. I suppose the moist air of earth wasn't all bad.

xxx

_The demon eased into the room, making his way towards the Earl, and standing by him at a safe distance. Glancing out the window, a single ray from the rising sun entered his peripheral vision, distracting him for the slightest of moments._

_A small sigh escaped Ciel, but it was not of exasperation or similar. Surprised, the elder male paid close attention to each flex and flinching of his muscles. A brief moment and the demon spoke his thoughts, "You do not appear to be mad at me."_

_"Would you prefer I was?" Humour in the young Phantomhive's voice._

xxx

I stared at the sapphire ring on my finger, watching the Shard of Hope glisten. In the end, you never learnt a thing, but it meant a lot to you. Despite everything we'd been through, you never really changed until that last moment. How could I have even expected you to? It's your nature to be that way. It's one of the things which drew us closer together.

We went through so much more than any one of our species had ever gone through before. But, knowing that it's finally over, I almost feel bad for everything I put you through. It wasn't right of me to treat you that way, yet you still stood by my side and trusted my every word.

How foolish and pitiable you really are.

xxx

_"I am just surprised is all. Something you never cease to do," the demon smiled genuinely. "Might I just ask why, you, of all people, are not upset with all that had happened?"_

_The thoughtful moment had Sebastian on edge, he was curious of all sorts with the answer the Earl would come up with._

_"Simply," Ciel had a different air about him at that moment; it was much more mature and fitting. "I cannot blame you for wanting revenge on the remaining source that cursed your life. Your desire to seek an even vengeance was inevitable. A carnal notion. I respect that you would even be so bold."_

_Taking hold of his own chin between his thumb and forefinger's knuckle, Sebastian looked downwards to the right and thought about what Ciel had said so easily..._

xxx

I'd like to say that everyone I met along the way was useless and pathetic, but I'd be lying. I have learnt a great deal, in both London and Paris, and would even consider some my "friends". Not that it matters any more.

I'd also like to believe we both could have had a happy ending, but that is improbable. Starving is not something I could live with – nor could you, _obviously._

I won't deny that I am rather proud of how it all turned out. I enjoy this freedom and how right it feels. Perhaps, a little too much. However, if I'd have known it was possible to turn back, I'd have made sure it was done much sooner and saved all the trouble of "Nate Biass" ever coming to be.

xxx

_Sebastian marvelled at the boy who was now a young man. He wondered how it was possible for him to have suddenly mentally-aged a decade in just a few hours since he brought him back home, then again, he had also physically changed in more ways than one in even less time._

_"I am not mad because I understand why you would want to get back at me–__though it is not my fault for what has happened, I cannot ignore that I was the one to summon you by_accident.

_"I do not have any intention to apologise though, nor would I ever accept one from you."_

_Sebastian grinned, "I wouldn't expect you to think otherwise, Earl of Phantomhive."_

_Ciel let a small smile grace his own face. He looked outside through the smudge-free glass, still shocked, but so very proud of what he had become. Turning to finally face the demon, his eyes only just missing out on being at the same height as the demon's, "You mustn't have known it was possible to turn me back human, or else you'd have done it earlier."_

_Sebastian stayed silent, not only because the young man before him was speaking the truth, but because he truly didn't have any more to add. Had he known it was possible, he'd have worked on that, rather than waste his time trying to give Ciel the same punishment he was sentenced._

xxx

I'm no longer looked down on with those distasteful sneers, nor am I mocked for being something I truly am not. Not that I cared when they had thought, for I had knowledge many of the other demons could never even imagine. I tasted my existence from a different point of view, and, after much consideration, I have come to the conclusion that I did not _dislike_the experience, so to speak.

Although, I am not so brave as to fall for the tricks of another on purpose, nor would I allow it to happen again without my knowing, but it certainly wouldn't be the end of the world if it did.

What matters now, is that it's over.

xxx

_"After having tasted what it was like being a demon, I won't deny that I enjoyed it," Ciel kept his eyes focused on the demon before him, his blue eyes shimmering like the ocean as the sun rose higher, nearly at its mark for the hour. "You must be glad that you once again have the chance to obtain what is rightfully yours."_

_Cocking an eyebrow, "I... still have the _chance _to devour your soul?"_

_"Of course, but–"_

_Ciel stopped himself when Sebastian, as out of character as it was, had burst into a fit of laughs. Convulsing as he doubled over with that magical trance erupting from his vocals. Still in shock, Ciel found himself frowning with a small pout, unable to keep his childish demeanour hidden for long._

_"You truly believe that I would wait for you to fulfil your goal_ again _in order for me to devour your soul?"_

_Ciel took a step back, his mouth falling slightly open from the words the demon was saying._

_"My, my, I'll have to take back what I thought of you before," Sebastian's eyes glimmered now, though it was not from the sun. The room turned colder and much darker, despite the curtains being opened completely and the sun shining brightly into the room from high in the sky. "You still think like such a child, regardless of your body and mind belonging to that of an eighteen-year-old._

_"You have all the memories you lost now and you always will."_

xxx

I walked to the study-type room in my lair and went straight for the crystal cabinet, after waving my hand to ignite the stalactite chandelier above, setting an eerily elegant atmosphere, I reached into the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of sparkling silver liquid and a ruby and emerald, rose-shaped, Martini glass–leaving out the bitterly rimming-sugar.

Taking both precious items back to the balcony, I poured myself a reasonably large amount in the wide glass. Silver and gold in contrast to the red glinted in the hazy burnt orange sky, all it needed was a touch of blue.

A dark smirk crossed my features as I placed both bottle and glass down to remove the Shard of Hope ring from my finger, popping out the sapphire and dropping it into the celebratory drink. Stirring it a few times clockwise with my finger, I brought the digit up to my mouth and gently licked it clean before taking the glass back into my hands and bringing it to my lips.

xxx

_"I have completed your goal twice already and I will not be doing so again. This is the end, Ciel Phantomhive."_

_"Sebastian..." Ciel regained some conscious thought and took a step towards his butler, reaching out to him. He tried to touch him, but his hand fell short and missed, dropping back to his side._

_Whipping out a freshly polished spoon and placing it on the windowsill, the demon relaxed his smile and continued. "You do not want to believe me."_

_Confused, Ciel snatched the spoon up and stared at his reflection, looking straight to his uncovered eye. A direct gasp sliced through the silence. Ciel searched desperately for the contract mark on his eye, but could not find any sign of it ever being blemished other than in his memories._

_Suddenly, the Earl looked to Sebastian who was now holding his un-gloved hand up towards the human. The contract on the back of his hand was no longer visible either, and now that he thought about it, neither was his contract in Sebastian's eye or on the back of his own hand._

_Closing his eyes, Ciel gave up. "You truly are what I cared for most which is not of this world, you know that, right?"_

_"It is too late to try and put guilt on me, I have already taken your soul. I did so as soon as I returned your body to the Phantomhive mansion in London–which is how I completed your last order you gave me right before you found out I was Nate. Your body lies there, tucked in your bed with a final note I have written for the servants who are bound to find you any minute now."_

_"You really are a demon," Ciel found himself half laughing through tears that had suddenly welled in his eyes unwillingly. "...Checkmate."_

_The demon's features hardened, but not so much as to ruin the moment. The demon reached out, and, without thinking, Ciel lifted his own. Allowing the burdening ring that had been passed down to him to be removed and taken by the demon._

xxx

Once I kissed his contract away–taking his soul with me–I cleaned up a little and I had left Ciel in his family home. He can freely wonder the halls and rooms as he pleases, but he cannot leave the confines of the house. It was but the price he agreed to pay for summoning a demon. As well as giving up on Heaven and Hell when he gave up on ownership to his soul.

His home, the one place he could never have left as a human, but also the place that would forever haunt him, because of his memories, served as the perfect Limbo for him to remain in for eternity.

You will always be the most interesting of Master's I will ever have the pleasure of serving, Ciel Phantomhive.

With that, I downed my entire drink in one mouthful, sapphire gem included, and allowed myself to relax against the stone balcony railing. His eyes glowing a marvellous and demonic hue, I smiled darkly.

"I _was _one hell of a butler."

The End...


	16. My Deepest Apologies

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE LATEST CHAPTER.**

**I ONLY JUST NOTICED THE ITALIC TEXT HAD SCREWED UP - NO WONDER YOU WERE ALL A LITTLE CONFUSED!**

**IT'S FIXED NOW THOUGH!**

I suppose, to make it up to you all, I'll give you one more chapter .

Again, I'm very sorry!

**Keep an eye on this chapter to be renamed and changed. When it's updated with the extra chapter, it will be retitled "Checkmate."**

SebbyCiel xx


	17. Checkmate

Chapter Fifteen

Ciel hadn't moved since Sebast–no, since that _demon_ had left him. He was no longer his, nor was he Sebastian anymore. Gritting his teeth, Ciel tried to knock the papers off his desk, but found he couldn't reach them, no matter how close he stood or how hard he tried.

Was that why I couldn't touch Seba–_him_ before? The Earl thought.

A loud and piercing shriek echoed throughout the mansion, startling Ciel. He was frozen to the spot, unable to go towards the source. He had an idea of the cause, but couldn't move towards it, no matter how much he wanted closure.

"Bard!" Meirin screamed from the top of the stairs, tripping everywhere. "Bardroy!"

"What is it?" The chef stumbled out of his room–still buttoning his shirt. At that moment, Finnian had run inside from the garden and Tanaka had also appeared to see what all the commotion was about.

"He's–Ciel–in bed," Meirin started, frantically. Bard and Finny had began running up the steps–Tanaka followed, but much slower. "W-wait, don't go i-in! He's n-not–"

Both the chef and gardener had stopped before entering. Meirin clung to Bard's shirt, her eyes coated in thick tears, "Huh? He's not-what?"

"H-he is not b-b–" the maid couldn't even say it.

Ciel swallowed hard, having to strain his hearing to listen since his feet wouldn't move.

Bard gave the gardener a weary look and lightly pet Meirin on the head as he passed her over towards Finny. She attempted to stop Bard, but he was out of her reach and, with the grip Finnian was unintentionally using on her to hold her back, she couldn't stop him from seeing the awful sight.

Bard opened the door a little and saw a young man in the bed. He was not moving or breathing. Taking a deep breath, Bard stepped inside and inspected the body. It looked an awful lot like his old Master, but much older now. The gold ring, with the Phantomhive crest, on the male's middle finger was enough to make sure this was in fact Ciel Phantomhive. His mouth felt dry and it felt as if his heart had jumped up into his throat.

Sighing, Bardroy bent down to a squat beside the bed, "So, you grew up after all?" A small white envelope caught the chef's eye; he lifted his ex-Master's hand up and peeled it from him. A shudder ran deep throughout him as he felt how cold and lifeless the Phantomhive's body was.

Finally able to move, Ciel slowly made his way out of his study and down the hall. He rounded the servants, passing them without looking at them too much. Their sobbing made him uncomfortable, so he looked away until he got into his room. Shock overwhelmed him as he saw his corpse lying in his bed.

Unable to look at him anymore, Bard stood, "It was good seeing you one last time; I just wish the circumstances were different."

Bard exited the bedchamber–Ciel moving out the way from instinct–and produced the letter to Tanaka. He felt the old-man should be the one to read it first, seeing as he had a much closer relationship to the family than the rest of them.

Once the chef had handed Tanaka the letter, he stepped back, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as the steward grazed over the note. Tanaka then snapped his neck up, gaining all the other servant's attentions–including Ciel's.

Clearing his throat, the older man spoke as flatly as he could, "We have been given this final task, please go and make the proper preparations for the Master's funeral."

Meirin and Finnian sobbed more, clinging to one another. Bardroy had separated them, comforting them as he took them downstairs. Tanaka remained upstairs, preparing himself to see the Earl's in this kind of state. He had never expected to outlive the young Phantomhive and wished he never had. As heartbreaking as it was, he straightened up and proceeded inside the Master's room to pay his final respects.

Ciel swallowed hard, the lump in his throat from holding back his emotions was growing and he felt he might suffocate if it got any worse. Strolling up closer to his steward and his own body, he had to grit his teeth when a few tears fell effortlessly down Tanaka's face.

"Although you were still a child at heart," the older man spoke, his voice on the verge of breaking, "you never hesitated or faltered when having to make such grown-up decisions. It was an honour serving you and your parents. I can only hope you are happy and at peace wherever you are now."

"Stop it, you old fool," Ciel had to turn away, he couldn't even face the steward, "you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I am still unsure as to whether we should mention this to Lady Elizabeth or not," Tanaka sighed. "She will be devastated, but if we do not tell her, she will be even more upset if she were to find out on her own."

"What? No!" Ciel spun back around and attempted to grab the old man's shoulder.

"And what with the letter..." Tanaka stood as he looked the letter over once again, "Sebastian is a funny fellow. It's almost as if he left you a message within the message. Such a strange man, but he was always there for you, so I respect him for that."

Cocking an eyebrow, Ciel repeated: "A message, within the message?"

"We will do our best to give you a funeral you would approve of. In your honour, I'll make the necessary plans suited to your taste." Tanaka bowed a little before leaving the room and closing the door.

Frowning, Ciel looked over his body, trying his hardest not to cringe at the eeriness of it all. Unable to stand it much longer, Ciel wandered over to the door to leave, but just as he reached out to grab it, he found he could not reach it, no matter how much he tried. Beginning to panic, he tried to grab at the door frantically, trying to leave the confines of his bedroom.

He gave up after a few minutes, finding it useless. He took a few deep breaths before looking back at his bed and muttering how he would be stuck in here until someone opened the door up. He wandered over to the window and looked outside regretfully.

"This is just typical," Ciel rolled his eyes, "just watch, next I'll be trapped in here with some pervert!"

"A pervert? That's not a nice thing to say, Earl." The door clicked shut behind them.

That voice. It can't be... Ciel thought, tensing up before he could muster the courage to turn around. Before he could though, he wondered if he had imagined the response. He was not here completely. He was in some Limbo between worlds.

Before he had a chance to think anything else, he felt the breath of the other run down his neck.

"You can see me?" Ciel's eyes were wide and he was so shocked that he didn't even bother to move away.

"And hear you and smell you and, I'm sure if I gave it a go, I could taste you too," a dark chuckle. Shuddering, the Phantomhive glanced to the side as a long black nail dragged down his face so slowly, "How's life on the other side?"

Ciel attempted to swat the hand away, but he still couldn't reach anyone or anything himself. Firm and to the point, he asked: "What are you doing here, Undertaker?"

"Such a silly question," he smirked and took a step back and started for the Earl's body, "I'm here to collect your body–it is my _job_, after all."

"It seems they don't waste any time," Ciel muttered to himself as he crossed his arms, "they are already getting rid of me."

"Well, if you haven't realised it yet, you are _dead_," Undertaker ran his hand down the Earl's face, stopping to poke at his cheek before he allowed another grim laugh to escape his lips. Something caught his eye, and so he picked at it while Ciel huffed from across the room. "I'm sure no one would want a corpse in their house for long. You're blood's not yet coagulated, but you're body is in the process of rigor mortis. I'd say it's been about four to five hours since you've died–seeing as your body isn't all that stiff... _yet_."

Grimacing, Ciel turned back to look at Undertaker, suddenly growing angry as he saw him dragging his hand along his body's chest, moving downwards. Running to stop Undertaker, he attempted to push him out the way, only to find that there was some kind of force which held him back from the living.

"Get your hands off me!" Ciel swung a punch at the death god, only angering him more as still couldn't reach him.

"Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself," Undertaker ruffled his hair, smirking at the look of disbelief when he had managed to touch him. "Well, whether you like it or not, I have to get this back to my shop to get you sized up for a coffin and ready for your funeral. I heard they were going to have it in two days, so I'll need to start the embalming now."

"It's really happening, isn't it?" The Undertaker looked over at the remains of the Earl in the cross-dimensional world of their own. "All of this. It isn't just a bad dream or a trick."

"Hm," Undertaker handed Ciel a piece of paper he'd found beside Ciel's cadaver. "I'll let your demon answer that for you."

A cold wash ran throughout his body. He couldn't describe what emotion he was feeling from the mention or implication of Sebastian. While Ciel was distracted by the letter Undertaker had put on the bedside table for Ciel to read, the Undertaker began the process of removing the body from the home. Ciel noticed the back of the envelope which was next to the letter, seeing his family crest stamped into the red wax seal which had been broken. Looking to the letter, he began to read it.

**Residents of the Phantomhive Estate,**

**Young Master was always thoughtful when it came to those close to him.**  
**Even in death, he still wishes you all happiness, I m sure.**  
**So, please bury his body properly by his parents' grave. Undertaker will be of great help with this.**

**My condolences for leaving without seeing you all one last time.**  
**You were all still asleep and I hadn't the heart to wake you.**

**Leaving was one of the hardest things the Earl could have done before.**  
**Of course, I never agreed, but it was not my place to speak.**  
**Reasoning was always something of a challenge with the Earl.**  
**Do not ever forget him; I m sure he'll never be far, so long as you remain here.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Sebastian Michaelis**

**P.S. Anything you asked of me, I answered at the beginning. So, is this the end? My reply is still the same.  
**

Furrowing his brows, Ciel read the note a few more times. He read over the postscript and then, glancing at the main body of text from a distance, he saw it. He held back the urge to scream out, frustration building up to the point he thought he was going to go completely insane!

"Even after all he did, even after he had taken my soul," Ciel balled his fists and brought them down on the bedside table, making a loud thud, "he continues to mock me still!"

Undertaker looked at the Phantomhive in astonishment before the door began to creak open. He drew his attention away from the remaining entity of the boy and turned to the entrance of the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" Finnian poked his head into the room, his face was stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot and his voice was so quiet and raspy. "I heard a loud bang and thought you might need an extra hand."

Undertaker smiled casually, "Nothing to worry about, I was just making sure the Earl left with a bang!"

Taken aback from the Undertaker's crude and dark humour, he just nodded and left.

"Better keep those pent up emotions to yourself, unless you plan on haunting those servants of yours out there," Undertaker's voice was surprisingly serious. "Even after death–in your case, separation from the body and soul–you still have potential energy flowing through you. And, with enough force through your emotions which are cause for your instability, you can turn that potential energy into kinetic energy to pull yourself back into the living world for a moment."

"Are you saying I can come back?"

"No. That is impossible." Undertaker chuckled darkly, "You will eventually lose that potential energy once it takes a different form from you."

"Oh..." Ciel looked away, sighing as he crossed the room back to the window.

Undertaker finished up and took the body out of the room and down to his carriage. After excusing himself from the Estate, he left to go and get to work on the Earl's body for his funeral in two days.

Ciel hadn't moved from his room. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Undertaker had shut the door as he left and he didn't think he could muster up the energy to force himself into the living world again to open the door. So, he just sat in his room and watched as the sun rose and set twice over. Each of the servants had come into his room and just stared at it longingly, muttering some old memories that had stuck with them.

Every one of them cried–for him. It really was too much for the Earl, knowing how much he meant to them. He wished it otherwise. If only they did not care for him, they would not miss him now. If only Sebastian hadn't brought him back to cause them this much distress. If only he had never summoned Sebastian.

No, he thought, I will not regret what choices I made. It would not do any good now, anyway.

The two days had blurred together and it was the day of his funeral. He had heard the people shuffling around downstairs. He had heard some sobbing, but paid no attention to it. Before anything had begun, the door was cracked open. Ciel had turned to the sound without thinking, there was no one there, but he had an idea of who it was. No one else would open his door, knowing he was trapped in here otherwise, other than Undertaker.

The house grew silent and then Tanaka had begun speaking. The funeral started. The speech everyone had given must have gone on for at least half an hour before the few guests that were invited were able to come up and look at Ciel in his casket and pay their last respects. Another hour had gone by before the house was silent again.

Sighing, Ciel stood and decided to leave his room. He got to the top of the stairs before he stopped again. Taking a deep breath, he took the first step down and continued at a slow pace. The mansion no longer felt like his home, but just a house now.

He had gotten to the foyer where they held the funeral and walked up to the coffin. He let his eyes wander over his cadaver before he was shocked by the sound of something hitting the floor. He spun on his heel to see what it was. On the ground, rolling towards him was something black. It stopped only when it his foot, his mouth parted slightly as he dropped to his knees and went to touch it. Surprisingly, he was able to touch it, so he took it completely in his hand and inspected it as he stood.

After a closer look, it appeared to be a chess piece–the King. Only one person crossed his mind as he thought of the symbolic meaning it held with him and the other. Gripping it hard, he turned back to his body to find a small card and a black rose with his old ring–the sapphire gem absent–hanging around the stem. Reading the card, it said but one word: "Checkmate."

"You came here after all," Ciel stated grimly. "Is it not enough to take my soul, that you have to continue to torment and humiliate me?"

A soft clap echoed inside the building. Ciel turned, his chest was heaving from his racing heart and eyes were wide. A black silhouette stood in the doorway, smirking devilishly. As soon as the being looked up towards the Earl's ghost, it was obvious who it was. Gritting his teeth, Ciel started towards him, running as fast as he could, focusing all his anger towards the demon.

"You bastard!" Ciel screamed and tried to get at them. "You fucking bastard! Get the fuck out of here!"

Continuing to scream obscenities at the top of his lungs, whilst trying to attack the demon who was standing just a few centimetres from the entrance to the mansion, he continued to smile at the Earl. The demon–formerly known as Sebastian–remained just outside the mansion, out of Ciel's reach.

No matter how hard he tried though, Ciel would never leave the mansion. And the crow demon revelled in that thought as he stood outside, before his ex-Master.

"Looks like you're back in the cage, Ciel Phantomhive."

**The End.**

* * *

This is it now. I hope this ending/epilogue thing is to your liking. I do want to clarify that this was never intended to have a happy ending. It was Sebastian's revenge to regain his superiority (and sense of pride) over a mere human. Because, compared to a demon, that is all Ciel is.

**Did ya'll see the message within the message? If so, post the hidden message in a review - if not, tell me and I can maybe make it a little more clear for you XD**

Anyways, thank you to all who have stuck with this story! Without the readers, this would be nothing but a silly story I wrote. So, thank you all!

-SebbyCiel/TokyoSquid


End file.
